For The Purpose Of Research
by ExceptionalyOrdinary
Summary: Genos always tried to keep a close eye on his master's enemies, and Lily was a suspicious one, no doubt. No Pairings.
1. Part Time Job

**A/N: For any of you who don't know who Lily is, she's a minor character (who was shown for maybe a second as a background character in the OPM anime, and a bit more in the manga) who's in Fubuki's group, and who also completely idolizes her.**

 **I found Genos and her to be quite similar.**

 **Told from Genos' POV.**

 **(She doesn't even appear in the character options on this site, -sob-)**

 **~Chapter 1~**

* * *

Walking through the hallway of the Hero Association Headquarters, Genos' eyes lifted up as he noticed another person walking in the opposite direction.

He always tried to keep himself as focused as he could and not let anything surprise him, so he quickly fixed them on the suspicious creature, keeping his own walking rhythm completely steady, to not show any kind of alarm.

Oh, it was her.

 _'That girl.'_ He thought to himself, as he recognized the short, 15 years-old female walking in front of him, her hair was always up in a high ponytail, and had a blue streak in it. From the top of her head came out two strange, white flowers, which seemed to be somehow attached to the rubber band of her ponytail, and she was wearing her usual black suit.

He knew that girl was with Fubuki, or how he referred her – Rank 1 of B class; Blizzard Of Hell, as he had already examined their interactions carefully over the past few Hero Association meetings and found the girl to be her loyal group member.

His expression turned serious as he remembered that woman. She was dangerous, and she even tried to attack his master, once.

To be perfectly aware of your enemies and who they work with is highly important, that was one of his ground rules, and he felt accomplished adding this information into his memory to later inform his master, if he ever asked him.

As they both stepped closer to each other from opposite directions, he could tell the girl had recognized him as well, as her expression became serious. She then quickly averted her eyes to gaze forward, walking right past him.

 _'Suspicious_ _as ever.'_ He thought to himself, continuing on his way.

She may seem weak, but he knew better than to simply judge by an appearance, so he made sure to keep an eye on her.

"Oh, Genos, there you are." His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by his master's familiar voice, as he appeared before him, "If you're heading for the bathroom, that's a bad idea."

The cyborg only stared at him with confusion.

"Is everything alright, Sensei?" He asked.

Saitama's expression became troubled.

"Uhh.. let's just say it's highly flooded by me accidentally twisting the tap with too much force and breaking it." He explained, rubbing the back of his neck, "I suggest we get outta here as quickly as possible."

Genos only nodded as he followed his master's quick steps in the opposite direction in which he just came from.

If he hadn't known his master for quite some time now, he would've thought he was simply a poor, strange man, but his high capabilities in battle had proven him differently, and now this bald sensei of his appeared only as a subject of admiration in his eyes.

He smiled.

 _'I will make sure to be as helpful to sensei as I can.'_ He thought to himself, his expression turning determined.

* * *

"Welcome!" A cheerful voice called to him from the counter as he entered through the supermarket doors.

He let out a quiet sigh.

This was a different branch than what he was used to, and while he would've gladly just gone to his usual one near home, his master insisted that he stopped by this one to check if they have a special kind of tea that the establishment next to them ran out of.

The cyborg stepped inside and looked all around him as he grabbed a red basket from the pile.

His eyes quickly spotted the information signs on each aisle, and he relaxed a bit as he proceeded to the ones that contained whatever he needed.

 _'Alright, finding the special tea, completed.'_ He thought to himself, putting the product in his basket, _'I guess that I'll also buy things we're about to run out of while I'm here.'_ He decided.

It took the cyborg a few minutes to collect the groceries he wanted, and he smiled to himself proudly knowing he completed his mission for today, as he walked to the single counter in the store.

Luckily for him, there was no line.

"Hello, I'd like to pay for those." He said to the empty counter before him.

Confused, he looked all around. He could've sworn there was a cashier dealing with a customer when he first stepped in.

"Ah, Sorry! I'll be right with you!" He suddenly heard a female voice call from underneath the counter.

He made use of the time to take his groceries out of the basket and lay them carefully before him to shorten the procedure.

"Okay! Sorry for the wait." The female cashier quickly rose from under the table before him, fixing her shirt and hair.

As he lifted his gaze to her, both of their expressions changed into pure shock.

It was that girl.

Blizzard Of Hell's group member, and in other words, his enemy.

 _'She's working at a place like this?'_ He thought to himself, still staring wide-eyed at the female cashier in front of him.

The girl simply swallowed hard as she tried her best to stay professional, and she quickly regained her cool.

He watched her actions closely as she grabbed the groceries he lay on the counter before her and quickly checked them into the system using her laser gun.

Suddenly, she stopped what she was doing, and then breathed deep.

"Would you mind not staring at me so intently? It's making me nervous." She said, annoyed, as she lifted her gaze to him.

Genos blinked.

 _'Was I making her uncomfortable? I was just watching her to see that she doesn't slip anything suspicious in there.'_ He thought to himself. Confused.

"Sorry." He said, shifting his gaze away from her.

The girl continued in her task, as she efficiently ran her laser gun on each and every one of the products and then quickly put them into a plastic bag.

"You're with him, aren't you? The caped baldy." She asked, glancing at him.

Genos shifted his gaze back to her.

"Don't call him 'caped baldy.' His name is Saitama-sensei." He corrected her, his brow furrowing at her disrespect.

She stopped for a moment as her expression turned a bit interested.

"He's your sensei?" She asked, staring at him.

The cyborg only stared at her for a few moments.

"Yes, he is, Why do you ask?" He asked, confused by her sudden surprise.

The girl raised a hand to grab her chin as she pondered his words for a moment.

"I always thought it was the other way around.." She said.

Genos took a few moments to process the girl's words.

 _'She thought I was sensei's master..?'_ He thought to himself.

"To think that caped baldy was actually _anybody's_ sensei.." She continued, making the cyborg's expression turn irritated at her words.

"You're just too weak to fully understand sensei's greatness." He determined, crossing his arms at her, "Like that Blizzard Of Hell of yours is any better; cowardly coming to someone else's house to attack them and even letting her bodyguards do the dirty work for her."

The girl's eyes widened.

"How dare you!" She suddenly raised her voice, her expression turning angry, "Miss Fubuki is the greatest leader one could ever hope for! She treats us so well and I'm proud to be of any help I can to her! You don't know anything and yet you judge her so easily!"

Genos kept quiet.

He didn't mean for this to become a heated argument, even if this girl was definitely the one who started it.

 _'She seems to genuinely care for her leader..'_ He thought to himself, surprised that his enemies could put so much trust into their superiors when they can act so shamefully.

"You started it." He said, irritated.

The girl kept quiet as she stared up at him for a few moments, then bit her lip.

"..Okay, Sorry." She muttered, crossing her arms as well.

He blinked.

 _'So this girl_ _isn't that difficult..'_ He thought to himself, his expression quickly softening, _'But she's still suspicious.'_

Further investigation needed to be done here.

"If your leader treats you guys well enough, why do you need to work at this place?" He asked, watching her closely.

Her expression suddenly turned determined.

"Our group needs a new car, so each of us decided to get a part-time job in order to earn a certain amount of money." She explained, lowering her hands back down each sides of hers, "We couldn't ask Miss Fubuki to help us, we need to be able to take care of our own problems ourselves."

The cyborg kept silent for a few moments.

"I see." He said.

He tried not to show it, but he was surprised by her selfless reason, and how determined she is to help her leader without having to rely on her.

"Anyway.. That'll be 4099.68 Yen, please." She said, breaking him out of his thoughts.

Completely silent, the cyborg simply took out his wallet and put the money on the counter before him.

The girl collected all of it and presented him with his change.

"Thank you." She said, handing him the plastic bag.

He quickly took it out of her hands and checked inside, just in case she actually _did_ put anything suspicious in it, only to find that nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

He then raised his gaze back to her.

"What's your name, girl?" He asked.

 _'To collect further information, that is.'_ He agreed with his own reasoning.

The female cashier blinked at him.

"Lily." She answered, confused by his sudden interest, "What about you?"

"Genos." He said, putting his wallet back in his pocket, "Goodbye, then, Lily."

The girl lightly waved at him as she watched the cyborg leave her store, then let out a deep, relieved sigh.

As Genos was making his way back home, he couldn't help but go over his latest experience in his mind.

He was pleased with the amount of new information he managed to collect on his master's enemies, but for some reason he also couldn't help feeling a bit confused;

That girl seemed like a simple, hardworking person, yet she showed unconditional trust in her leader, who was clearly up to no good.

Was she only blindly admiring her? Was there another reason?

He wanted to find answers for all of these questions.

 _'For the purpose of research, of course.'_ He thought to himself.

* * *

 **A/N: As I write this I wonder to myself if they'll ever meet in canon.**

 **Probably not.**

 **Review and tell me what you think of this story!**


	2. Determination

**~Chapter 2~**

* * *

"Sensei, I'm back." The cyborg called into the seemingly empty apartment as he pulled out the key from the door and closed it behind him.

His words were left to hover in the air with none to answer them.

 _'Did he leave..?'_ He thought to himself, confused as to why his master didn't say anything regarding where he was going.

Genos simply shrugged and moved to the kitchen, where he started pulling out the contents of his plastic bag onto the kitchen counter before him.

His eyes stopped on the special tea, which was the reason he came to that specific branch of the supermarket in the first place.

Lifting the product closer to him, he stared at it for a few more moments.

"Ah, Genos! You're back." Called his master as he entered through the balcony door, holding a green, elephant-shaped water can.

Genos quickly put the special tea back on the counter.

"Sensei." He said, surprised that he failed to notice his master was simply watering the plants outside.

Saitama stepped all the way to the kitchen and stood next to his disciple.

"So? Did they have it?" His eyes were filled with excitement as he scanned the entire counter before him.

Genos smiled.

"Yes, the item you've requested is here, sensei." He said proudly, lifting the special tea in his hand and presenting it to his bald master.

Saitama simply took it out of the cyborg's hands and examined the box for a few moments.

Suddenly, his expression turned disappointed.

"Genos, it's the brand, yeah, but this isn't the flavor I wanted.." He sighed, causing the cyborg's eyes to widen, "Ahh.. Never mind, this will do."

He smiled at his disciple and patted him on the back.

"I failed.." Genos let out a disappointed sigh as he clenched his fists.

Saitama simply laughed.

"Aw, c'mon dude, don't be so hard on yourself. It's only tea." His master tried comforting him.

But Genos was suddenly filled with new motivation.

"I'll exchange it for the flavor you wanted, sensei." He declared, his expression determined.

Saitama's eyes widened.

"You sure? I said it doesn't really matter.." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

He wouldn't admit it to his disciple, but he really, really wanted that tea.

"It's no problem, sensei, the store isn't that far." He said, then quickly turned on his heel with the problematic product in his hands, stepped to the door and opened it, "I won't fail this time." He then left the apartment, and closed the door behind him.

His bald master was speechless for a few moments, then let out a quiet laugh.

"That guy takes everything so seriously.." He thought to himself, scratching his head.

Then, he blinked.

"Come to think of it, wasn't he a bit more determined than usua-" But his thoughts quickly stopped as he fixed his eyes on whatever was left on the counter before him, his expression turning to pure happiness.

"Ohhh! He bought snacks!"

* * *

 _'How stupid of me. Simply pathetic.'_ The cyborg thought to himself while walking, disappointed that he failed to complete such an easy task.

Now he had to return the store and exchange the item for the right one.

He let out a deep sigh.

 _'I need to make sure something like this doesn't ever happen again, if I can't_ _even tell the right kind of tea sensei asked me to bring, I can forget about getting stronger_ _in battle.'_ His brow furrowed.

Before he noticed, he had already reached the supermarket's doors.

Clenching his fists, the cyborg stepped inside, and moved right to the counter, which was, unfortunately for him, full of people.

 _'What's going on over there? This line is huge.'_ He wondered to himself, trying to see past the customers.

His eyes then discovered a small gap between the people, and he could finally see the cashier.

It was an old woman, who was apparently just extremely slow.

 _'So that girl had already left..'_ He thought to himself.

Realizing he was standing in a rather strange position simply to catch a glimpse of what was going on behind that counter, Genos quickly straightened up.

Confused by his own actions, he simply brushed the strange feeling off and proceeded to the aisle that contained what he wanted.

As he was making his way around the corner, his eyes suddenly widened as he saw her.

The girl was pricing the new products that arrived and putting them efficiently onto the shelf before her.

Their eyes met as she noticed his presence.

"Oh," She started, her expression surprised, "You came back?"

Genos simply stepped forward.

"I accidentally bought the wrong flavor." He explained, lifting the product in his right hand in the air, "I need to exchange this for a different one."

Lily simply stared at him for a few moments.

Then, her mouth broke into an amused smile.

"Here. There's only two flavors for that tea, so this must be the one you want." She said, reaching for the right product between the pile and presenting him with it.

Genos stared at her gesture for a few moments, then took the special tea out of her hands.

"Thanks." He said, examining the product and comparing it to the wrong one he previously bought.

"No problem." She said, then continued in what she was doing, "Do you need anything else?"

The cyborg kept quiet for a few moments.

"How long do you still have to work at this place?" The question somehow completely slipped his mouth, and he realized what he was asking far too late.

The girl's expression shifted to surprise as she once again stopped what she was doing, and turned in his direction.

Genos swallowed hard.

 _'Why did I ask her this? It's_ _completely none of my business.'_ He tried not to let the confusion show on his face.

"For as long as I need in order to collect my share of the money, I guess.." She answered, staring up at him, "Why do you ask?"

The cyborg went completely silent at her question.

Why _did_ he ask her that? That was stupid of him.

"Sorry, I was just wondering," He explained, looking away, "Sticking my nose into your private life wasn't my intention."

Lily giggled, causing him to turn in her direction once again.

"It's alright." She said, smiling at him, "You're very formal, Genos."

The cyborg's eyes widened.

"Am I?" He asked, confused.

He only made sure to speak with a certain amount of respect in his voice, even to his enemies. Was he really being 'formal'?

"Yeah, you actually remind me of someone I work with in the group, but he's really old." She teased.

His expression turned annoyed at her words.

"Oh, so I'm old, I see." He said, crossing his arms at her.

The girl broke into a sincere laugh.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, I was only teasing." She explained.

He only stared at her as she continued;

"Is the caped ba- I mean, your sensei as serious as you?" Her expression turned interested.

Genos lowered his hands back at each of his sides.

"Saitama-sensei is anything but," he explained, letting out a small sigh, "I wish he'd take his hero duty more seriously.. Most of the time I can't even tell what he's thinking."

Lily blinked.

"Oh, I know what you mean..!" She called, surprising him, "Miss Fubuki could be so nonchalant sometimes.. I really wish she'd show a little more concern for herself.." Her expression turned a bit sad, "She makes me so worried."

Genos simply stared at her.

To think that her leader was that kind of person.. That woman always seemed incredibly calculated in his eyes.

"Can I ask you something?" He suddenly said.

Lily nodded.

"Why do you stay with that woman?"

The girl's eyes widened at his question, but her answer was swift and confident;

"I have full trust in Miss Fubuki." She said, her expression determined, "I know that if I get into trouble, she will not hesitate to do whatever in her powers to save me. That goes for all of her group members. Miss Fubuki is a great leader, and she cares deeply for each and every one of us."

The cyborg kept silent as he processed her words.

"Sounds like you have a good relationship with her, that's good." He smiled.

The girl's eyes suddenly widened as she blushed as red as a tomato.

"Ah! No, not really.. I mean, She's our leader so all of us get along pretty well.. But I'm nothing special." She swallowed hard as she turned her shy gaze away from him.

Genos was confused at her reaction.

Clenching her fists, the girl was completely red, and her gaze was fixed on anything but him.

 _'What's with her?'_ He asked himself.

"Anyway!" She suddenly called, shifting her gaze back at him, and surprising him once again, "Why do _you_ stay with your sensei, then?" She quickly changed the subject.

Genos blinked at her.

"I have full trust in Saitama-sensei as well." He answered.

Lily stared at him for a few moments.

"Are the rumors about him cheating true?" She asked, watching him closely.

Genos clenched his fist.

"Absolutely not." He dismissed entirely, his expression serious.

The girl kept silent for a few moments.

"Oh.." She said, raising her hand to grab her chin as she pondered his answer.

Neither of them said anything for the longest time.

"Lily!" A sudden raspy voice was heard from behind him, causing both of their attention to shift in its direction.

It was the old cashier lady.

"Switch with me at the counter, I'm going for a smoke outside." She called, stepping back in the direction where she came from.

The girl quickly put her price gun on the shelf and started stepping forward in the direction out of the aisle, stopping right next to the cyborg.

"Let me have those, I'll run them through the system for you." She said, smiling.

Genos complied and handed her the two products, then followed her as she quickly made her way to the counter, efficiently and quickly performing the exchange between them.

"Alright, you're good to go." She said, handing him the right kind of tea.

The cyborg took the product out of her hands and stared at it for a moment, then raised his eyes back to meet hers.

"There's another Hero Association meeting next week, will your group take part in it?" He asked.

Lily blinked at his words.

"I suppose so, Miss Fubuki always takes part in the B class meetings." She said.

Genos nodded.

"So we shall meet again, then, Lily." He said.

"Yup." The girl said, smiling, then watched the cyborg as he left her store, one again.

* * *

Walking his way back home, Genos suddenly felt incredibly refreshed.

Usually, whenever his master was worrying him, he either kept it for himself, or tried talking about it with Dr. Stench whenever he came for repairs, but Stench was always so into his own work, that Genos might as well have just tried talking to a brick wall.

Yet Lily was different; not only did she listen, she also related to his problems completely.

 _'To think that someone else was sharing similar_ _concerns to mine about their own superiors..'_ He thought to himself.

Somehow, the cyborg found himself eagerly waiting for the next time they would meet.

* * *

 **A/N: I just realized Fubuki doesn't take part in the same meetings Saitama and Genos attend, silly me.**

 **Oh well, in this fic, starting from now, B class have their own special meetings.**

 **Please review! ^^**

 ***PRrussiaGC - Thank you! I'm hoping myself Lily gets a little more spotlight. She's cute.**

 ***finnjake - Yay! my biggest concern while writing a canon character is that they'll somehow end up completely off. Good to know, Thanks :)**


	3. Relief

**~Chapter 3~**

* * *

Waking up and quickly rising into a sitting position, Genos ruffled his blond hair and looked at the curtained window before him.

It was already morning, and a surprisingly quiet one.

He stared at the pale sky through the small gap in the fabric for a few moments, then let out a relieved sigh.

 _'Another peaceful night, huh.'_ He thought to himself, his serious expression quickly softening.

Genos would have much rathered to just stay awake in case a monster would choose to sneak-attack at night, but his master insisted that he'd go into sleep mode as well, since it was kind of starting to creep him out.

His gaze shifted to the other side of the room, where his master was laying, still in deep sleep.

The cyborg got up to his feet and carefully made his way into the kitchen, where he poured fresh water into the kettle and then switched it on.

He turned around and walked over to his master's side, kneeling down beside the lightly snoring bald man.

"Sensei, today is the Hero Association meeting." He said.

* * *

"Man, they always choose the absolute worst days to hold these meetings.." Saitama suddenly complained as both heroes walked through the hallway on their way to the meeting they had to take part in.

Genos blinked at his master's words.

"Do you have anything planned, sensei?" He asked, his expression interested.

The bald man lifted his hand and clenched it into a fist.

"Today's the special sale," he explained, his expression determined and his teeth bared, "I _can't_ miss it this time!"

The cyborg's eyes widened.

"Is that so?" He asked, surprised he forgot all about it himself, "Then we shall make an effort to end our duties here as quickly as possible."

His master's mouth broke into a cheerful smile.

"That sounds great!" He called, picking up his pace.

Both of their attention suddenly shifted to a group of tough-looking gentlemen coming down from the opposite direction before them. All of them were wearing black business suits, some even with sunglasses, apparently not minding the fact that the hallway was dimly fluorescent-lighted.

They all went completely silent as they noticed the two heroes.

Always making sure to be as alert as possible to his surroundings, Genos quickly fixed his eyes on the suspicious bunch and examined each and every one of them as they stepped closer, suddenly noticing a rather short member falling a bit behind.

He blinked as he recognized the two white lilies on top of her head.

As the group started passing him and his master, not forgetting to give them both a few intimidating glares, the cyborg's eyes were only fixed on the girl as she stepped closer. Her expression turned surprised as their eyes met, but she quickly averted them to gaze forward, not even stopping for a second and walking past him completely without saying a word.

It was like they never even met.

Genos was left confused at the girl's strange behavior, and he unintentionally slowed his footsteps as he turned around to stare at her group as they all vanished around the corner.

 _'What was that?'_ He thought to himself, trying to understand why he was coldly ignored like that.

"Oi, Genos, everything okay?" His master's voice suddenly snapped him back to reality, causing the cyborg to turn back around at his direction.

"Yes, sorry, sensei." He apologized, quickly closing the gap which formed between them as he stepped closer to the bald man.

Saitama's expression turned confused.

"Who was that? Someone you know?" He asked as they both continued on their way to the meeting.

Genos kept quiet for a few moments.

"No." He answered, suddenly feeling a certain uneasiness that he hoped wasn't heard in his voice.

 _'That girl sure is suspicious.'_ He concluded to himself, his brow furrowing at the strange encounter just a minute ago.

* * *

Finally reaching the meeting room, both of them stepped inside and sat in their usual place at the end of the large table, as the other S class heroes gradually poured into the place as well, slowly filling almost every chair in it.

"C'mon everyone.. Get in here so we can start and end this already.." Saitama whispered to himself as he tapped his finger nervously on the wooden table, causing a certain green-haired woman to get quickly irritated at him.

As the room began filling up with yelling, the cyborg couldn't help but drift away to go over the last experience in his head.

He was trying to find logic behind the girl's unexpected coldness, only to be left with no results.

His gaze shifted down to his hands resting on the table before him, as he stared at them for a few moments.

Then, he blinked.

 _'Why am I so bothered by this?'_ Genos thought to himself, surprised by the amount of energy he was dedicating to this whole thing.

He raised his eyes to his master sitting next to him.

"Sensei, I'm going to the restroom." He said, causing the bald man to nod.

Walking out of the meeting room, the cyborg let out a deep sigh.

 _'It was sure suffocating_ _in there..'_ He thought to himself, walking down the hallway and suddenly feeling incredibly relieved by its reassuring silence.

"Psst! Genos!" A sudden whispering came from behind him, making the cyborg turn in its direction.

His eyes widened.

Lily was poking her head around the corner, smiling wide and beckoning him to come closer.

Genos complied and stepped at her direction, stopping right next to her.

"I see that you're done ignoring me." He said, watching her closely while crossing his arms.

The girl's expression turned troubled.

"Sorry!" She quickly apologized, "If I said hello, my group members would have started asking questions.."

His expression softened at her explanation.

"Oh." He said, lowering his hands back at each of his sides.

Staring up at him for a few moments, Lily's expression suddenly turned confused.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the S class meeting right now?" She asked, watching him closely.

Genos turned around to stare at the large doors he just came out of.

"Yes." He confirmed, shifting his gaze back at her, "But it was getting a bit loud in there, so I stepped out for a bit."

Her expression turned interested at his words.

"Ditching an important meeting just like that, huh?" She asked, giving him a smug look while crossing her arms at him.

The cyborg's eyes widened.

"I only walked out for a moment." He explained, swallowing hard and suddenly feeling incredibly conscious of his actions.

Lily broke into a sincere laugh at his serious response, surprising him.

"I was only kidding." She admitted, smiling wide at him.

Genos narrowed his eyes down at her as he kept silent for a few moments.

 _'Suspicious girl.'_ He thought to himself.

"I'm waiting for Miss Fubuki to finish her meeting right now." She started, pointing in the direction behind her with her thumb, "It must be so fun to go inside and actually sit with your master during it."

He stopped to think about his answer for a bit.

Was it 'fun'?

It was simply both of their duties as S class heroes.

"Well, both Saitama-sensei and I are of the same rank, so we have to attend them together." He explained.

Lily blinked at him.

"Come on! It _must_ be fun to sit next to your superior like that!" She insisted, clenching her fist, "If only I could join Miss Fubuki in her meetings.." She let out a wishful sigh, "I envy you, Genos."

He stared at her for a few moments.

"Hm." He started, raising his hand to grab his chin, "I guess it _does_ have a pleasant feeling to it, yes."

"I know, right?" She asked, her expression dreamy.

 _'I never thought about the convenience_ _in having to attend these meetings together with sensei before..'_ He suddenly realized.

The girl smiled.

"So how was the tea?" She suddenly asked, breaking him out of his thoughts.

Genos took a moment to process her question as she continued;

"Must have been important since you came back especially to get the right one."

The cyborg stared at her for a moment.

"It was for Sensei." He said, "That's his favorite."

Lily blinked.

"Oh, so it _was_ important." She said.

The cyborg nodded.

"When I accidentally purchased the wrong one, I felt like a total idiot." He admitted, "I simply had to return to your store and get the right kind."

The girl giggled.

"Yeah, I could tell you were really serious about it." She said, amused, "But I totally understand, Miss Fubuki once asked me to go pick up one of her dresses from dry cleaning and I accidentally confused it with a really similar one. She said it was okay, but I just had to go back and get the right one for her."

He blinked.

 _'So she has experienced something similar..'_ he thought to himself.

"Having them say that it's alright only makes you feel worse, doesn't it?" Lily said, jokingly.

The cyborg pondered her theory for a moment.

"It does." he agreed.

Lily stared up at him for the longest time without saying a word, her expression unreadable.

The cyborg was quickly getting confused by her sudden silence, but before he could ask the reason behind it, the girl opened her mouth;

"You're very different than what the rumors say, you know?" She admitted, smiling at him.

Genos' expression turned surprised.

"I wasn't aware of those rumors." He said.

Lily lifted her hand to grab her chin.

"They say that you're condescending and extremely serious." She started, staring at him, "Well, I guess the serious part is true, but not condescending."

He stopped to think for a few moments.

"Well, don't forget that I'm _old_ , after all." He said, narrowing his eyes at her.

She giggled.

"I was only teasing back then, Genos." She said, crossing her arms while shaking her head at him.

Suddenly, Lily's blue eyes widened with realization.

"Oh! I've stopped to talk with you for too long! Miss Fubuki is probably done with her meeting already." She said, her expression worried.

"I see." The cyborg said, watching the girl as she started stepping back in the opposite direction, suddenly turning back around to face him.

"Bye Genos, It was nice seeing you!" She called quietly and waved to him, then continued on her way.

He simply turned on his heel and stepped back until he was in front of the S class meeting room's large doors once again, then opened them with a swift movement and stepped inside.

It was a lot quieter now, with only one of the members giving some sort of a speech to all of the heroes present.

Genos walked all the way to his empty chair and quickly sat down, grabbing his master's attention as he shifted his gaze to his disciple.

"Hm? What are you suddenly this happy about?" Saitama whispered to him, making the cyborg realize he was unknowingly smiling to himself.

* * *

 **A/N: Hooray for more interactions.**

 ***ApexUtopia - Haha, looks like someone has shipping fever ^^**

 **I thought about writing this as a romance at first, but I felt like developing a friendship between them would be far more interesting.**

 **Eh, we'll see ;)**


	4. Reputation

**~Chapter 4~**

* * *

"I hope you realize you contribute absolutely nothing to these meetings, so you have no right acting all indifferent and bothering others with your stupid tapping!" Tatsumaki shot at the caped bald man as she floated across the table, closer to him.

The meeting was finally over, and every S class hero was now getting ready to leave.

"Look, I'm in a hurry so can this wait for next time?" Saitama asked, turning his back and walking away from the angry, floating esper in front of him.

Genos got up to his feet as well as he watched their argument from the side.

 _'That woman, Tornado of terror.. She always picks fights with sensei.'_ He thought to himself, glaring at the still yelling esper as he passed her, _'She should just give it a rest already.'_

As they both walked out of the meeting room, Saitama's expression quickly turned serious as he shifted his gaze to his disciple.

"Genos, the store closes in half an hour. I'm gonna run hella fast to get there in time so I'll probably meet you back at the apartment. You got your key, right?" He asked.

The cyborg nodded.

"Good luck Sensei. I trust this will be of no issue to you." He said, smiling confidently at his master.

Saitama simply smiled back, then moved to the nearest window, twisting its handle to open and quickly stick his bald head out of it to look down.

"Oh! This is only the 40th floor. Nice." He said, climbing on the window frame and jumping out of it, his cape fluttering in the wind behind him as he fell down to the ground below him.

Genos chuckled to himself and turned on his heel as he walked in the direction to the nearest elevators.

Pressing the button and waiting, his eyes trailed off to his own reflection on the black, shiny closed doors before him.

He blinked.

 _"You're very different than what the rumors say, you know?"_ Lily's voice suddenly popped into his mind.

He stared at himself for a few more moments.

 _'Was I really perceived_ _like that? 'Extremely serious and condescending'?'_ He wondered to himself, lifting his right hand to ruffle his blond hair.

Somehow, in all of his time as a hero he never once stopped to think about his own reputation.

 _'Does it really matter?'_ He asked himself.

Then, he remembered his master lying about his tremendous power after he defeated the Sea King, how he made himself look like a cheater only to defend the other heroes, how that was the reason all of the bad rumors started and why everyone think so lowly of him now.

He clenched his hand into a fist.

 _'If only people knew how great Sensei really is..'_ His expression turned a bit sad at the realization;

Yes. Reputation _did_ matter.

As his elevator reached the entrance floor, Genos stepped outside to the building's lobby. His attention quickly fixed on a commotion outside.

"It's the Blizzard Group!" A few men ran past him to get a closer glance.

Genos' attention quickly shifted to the source of interest, and he walked around the crowd of people to see what was going on.

Fubuki and her group members were all waiting for their ride to arrive, probably done with their meetings for today as well.

His eyes quickly distinguished Lily between the suit-wearing gentlemen.

She was talking to her superior with an incredibly excited expression. One that he hasn't seen before.

He observed the girl for a little longer, noticing her smile was wide, her cheeks blushed with a hint of red, her hands neatly gripping on what seemed to be some kind of a document case, and her stance confident yet calm, with her weight on one leg.

From all the information he had gathered from her until now, it sounded like Lily was very proud to be under Fubuki's management, but Genos never imagined she would look this happy. This.. full of admiration.

"Blizzard of Hell is such a brave, graceful lady!"

The cyborg blinked as the words of a nearby person grabbed his attention.

He shifted his gaze to observe her as well, remembering what Lily had told him about her being too nonchalant sometimes, making the girl worried.

 _'What that woman appears to be in other people's eyes_ _and what she's really like are also two completely different things.'_ He concluded to himself, narrowing his eyes at the superior's direction, _'Yet in this case, it is the other way around.'_

Having had enough, the cyborg simply let out a deep sigh and continued on his way.

* * *

A few days have passed, and surprisingly quiet ones at that.

Z City was suspiciously monster free, which left a certain disciple and his master bored out of their minds with nothing to do but laze around in the apartment, play video games and watch some TV, occasionally going out to visit King at his place, who just like them, had basically no other engagements.

"Oi... Genos..." Saitama suddenly called, lifting himself from under the table, his expression tired.

The cyborg lifted his gaze to the bald man from a book he was reading.

"It's your turn to go shopping today, isn't it?" He asked, placing his elbow on the table.

Genos blinked at his question.

"It is." He confirmed.

The bald man stared at him for a few moments.

"Well... we ran out of tea again.. And the damn supermarket next to us still doesn't have it.." He started, his expression turning troubled, "I'll understand if it's too much of a bother to go to that far branch again-"

"-I'll go." The cyborg quickly confirmed, not letting his master even finish his sentence.

Saitama's expression turned surprised.

"Really?" He asked.

Genos nodded, his expression serious.

"It's no problem, sensei." He said, making his master's expression turn into pure happiness.

"I knew I could trust on you, dude!" He called, smiling wide at his disciple's direction.

Always happy to please his master, Genos lightly smiled to himself.

 _'I guess.. it will be a good opportunity_ _to ask that girl_ _about.. that.'_ He thought to himself, shifting his gaze to stare at the distance.

* * *

"Welcome!" The same, familiar female voice called from the completely free counter.

Making his way straight to it this time, Genos' expression turned determined, making the girl's blue eyes widen as she noticed him.

"Hi Genos." Lily called to him, surprised.

The cyborg stared at the girl before him for a few moments.

"Hello, Lily." He greeted her, his expression still incredibly serious.

Neither of them said a word for the longest time, making the female cashier quickly confused.

"Is everything okay..?" She asked him, her expression turning a bit worried at his odd behavior.

The cyborg lowered his gaze to his feet.

"I need your.. Help." He said, clenching his fist.

Lily kept silent for a few moments.

"If you need that tea again, it's on aisle 3.." She said, watching him closely.

Genos lifted his gaze back to her.

"That's not it." He said, his strong gaze fixed on her, "I need.. an advice."

As the words left his mouth, The cyborg was suddenly filled with an immense feeling of regret.

He bit his lip.

 _'What am I doing? This girl is basically our enemy.'_ He thought to himself, realizing what he had just done.

Somehow in his mind, asking her seemed like a rational idea, but now, actually doing it face to face like that filled him with an incredibly unwanted sensation.

Like he was.. Betraying his master.

The girl's eyes widened as she heard the cyborg's sincere request.

"Wait for me outside, okay? I'll go get someone to replace me so I can take a break." She said, smiling at him.

Her reassuring voice calmed him down a bit.

As he stepped through the supermarket's doors, Genos lifted his gaze to the night sky.

 _'This is only for the purpose of research.'_ He reminded himself, suddenly feeling a lot better, _'This is for sensei's sake.'_

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Genos." Lily's voice snapped him back to reality. He turned around to look at her as she stepped closer.

She was now wearing a large coat on top of her work uniform, her hands tucked into its pockets.

"No, I'm sorry to call you out in the middle of your work like that." He apologized, suddenly feeling rather pathetic for the discomfort he was obviously causing.

The girl simply smiled at him.

"Oh, don't worry about it!" She reassured him, "We were having the weakest afternoon ever, not even one person stepped in for hours until _you_ came, probably because it's so cold tonight."

Genos stared down at her for a few moments.

"I see." He said.

Lily walked past him to sit on a nearby bench.

"Come here." She called to him, tapping her hand on the empty space beside her, "Talking while standing is kinda weird."

Genos quickly complied and sat himself next to the girl.

"Are you okay?" She asked, watching him closely.

The cyborg shifted his gaze to her.

"I'm fine." He said, "It's about sensei."

Lily's expression turned confused at his words.

"What about him?" She asked.

Genos kept quiet for a while, shifting his gaze away to stare at the distance.

"I want to change sensei's bad reputation, but I don't know how." He confessed, lowering his gaze to his hands, "I know your superior has a very good one and I wondered if that woman did anything special to attain it."

The girl kept quiet for a while, then broke into a sincere laugh, causing the cybrog's expression to turn surprised as he shifted to look at her direction.

"What is so funny?" He asked, confused by her reaction.

Lily smiled at him.

"I thought something bad happened. I'm so relieved." She admitted, shaking her head at him, "You were so serious.. I was really worried, you know."

Genos blinked at her words.

 _'She was.. Worried?'_ He thought to himself.

For some reason, he didn't feel as bad as he expected himself to be after hearing that.

"I didn't mean to worry you, I apologize." He said, shifting his gaze away from her.

The girl giggled.

"It's okay." She said, shifting her gaze to her hands in her pockets, "About your master having a bad reputation.. How did it even happen?" Her expression turned interested.

Genos leaned backwards and took a deep breath.

"Sensei has a great capacity to let other heroes take the credit and rights for his victories." He explained, shifting his gaze back at her direction, "He lied once and said that the monster was already weak from previous battles, thus protecting the other heroes who lost from looking bad in front of civilians and making sure to maintain their good image, but by doing so, he had completely destroyed his own."

Lily simply stared at him as he continued;

"Saitama-sensei is very humble and acts as if it doesn't matter to him. I don't really know what's going on in his head, but I think he deserves much better than that." He let out a deep sigh.

The girl kept quiet for a while as she processed everything the cyborg had just told her.

"Wow." She said, her expression surprised and her blue eyes wide, "To think that he was that kind of person.."

Genos nodded.

"Saitama-sensei is the best." He said.

Lily kept silent for a few more moments.

"Just give it time, I think." She said, making his eyes widen.

"What do you mean?" The cyborg asked, confused by her answer.

The girl shifted her gaze to the distance.

"Miss Fubuki wasn't famous from the beginning." She started, narrowing her eyes as If trying to remember better, "It took her a while before people recognized her abilities, and she faced a lot of difficulties, yet she didn't ever give up, and in the end it paid off."

The blush hinted on her cheeks as she lowered her gaze to her hands.

"Really, she still faces daily difficulties of all kinds and each day she overcomes them while pulling all of us to stand on the top with her. She's absolutely great." She said, turning back at the cybrog's direction, who was listening to her every word.

He kept silent, examining her closely.

 _'Everytime she talks about that woman.. that day outside the Hero Association_ _Headquarters also..'_ He thought to himself.

"Besides." She suddenly started, grabbing his attention, "I personally believe that a person who's meant to shine, _will_ shine."

Her words hit him deep, and he kept silent for the longest time.

 _''A person who's meant to shine, will shine', huh?'_ He ran them through his mind once again, letting a faint smile show on his face.

"Thank you, Lily." He said, causing the girl's eyes to widen.

"No problem, Genos." She smiled wide back at him.

Neither of them said anything for a few more moments.

"Oh!" She suddenly said, jumping to her feet and surprising him, "I need to get back to work."

Genos nodded and got up to his feet as well.

"And I need to purchase that tea again." He said.

Lily smiled up at him.

"Always taking care of your precious master, huh?" She teased.

The cyborg crossed his arms at her.

"I'm only buying tea." He protested, causing the girl to laugh at his serious reaction as they both stepped inside the supermarket doors.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay so I've replaced Genos' description from 'Android' to 'Cyborg'(And will continue to do so from now on), I don't really understand the difference between the two myself, but I feel like sticking as close as I can to the canon, so... there you have it.**

 **I sat and thought about where I wanna take this fic and decided that it would focus on the relationship the two teens have with their superiors and what they can learn from each others perspective, so stay tuned, I now have some pretty darn cool ideas for this.  
**

 ***finnjake - Yup, Genos definitely needs a friend to talk to. (And maaybe? ;)**

 ***Guest - :o**

 ***ApexUtopia - Thanks! your reviews never fail to make me smile :) Writing Lily is basically like writing an OC since we know almost nothing about her, so I'm glad you like how she's turning out ^^ I also wonder about her abilities at such a young age, myself. Hmm.**

 **And (a delayed) Happy Holidays, everyone ^^**


	5. Sharing

**~Chapter 5~**

* * *

"Welcome back." Saitama said, turning his attention to the door as his disciple stepped inside the apartment.

"Hello, sensei." The cyborg answered, making his way into the kitchen and placing the plastic bags on the counter.

His master only stared at him in silence for a few moments.

"You took a lot longer than I expected, is everything alright, dude?" The bald man asked, causing his disciple to raise his confused gaze to him.

"Did I?" He asked, stopping what he was doing for a moment to process his master's words.

Saitama only nodded, raising an eyebrow at him.

"You were gone for three hours, Genos." He explained, blinking at him.

Hearing this, the cyborg's eyes widened.

 _'Three hours? That long?'_ He pondered to himself, checking the time and remembering when he left, coming to a conclusion that his bald master was indeed telling the truth.

Neither of them said anything for the longest time.

Confused by his disciple's sudden silence, Saitama shifted to sit in the cyborg's direction, who was still standing behind the kitchen counter.

"You've been acting kinda weird lately, y'know?" He determined bluntly, his expression interested.

Genos swallowed hard at his master's statement.

"How so..?" He asked, trying hard not to let the hesitation be heard in his voice.

Saitama stopped to think for a bit as he shifted his attention back at the television, then raised the remote in his hand to change the channel.

"You seem happier."

The cyborg's eyes widened once again as he processed what his master had just said.

He was speechless.

 _'I seem.. Happier.. To sensei?'_ He thought to himself, lowering his gaze to the various products laying on the kitchen counter before him, his eyes distinguishing the special tea's colorful package between all of the rest.

He let out a deep breath as he stared at it for a few moments.

He didn't really understand the reason behind it, but deep down he knew that was probably true;

The more he talked with that girl, Lily, the more answers he found to questions that have been bothering him for the longest time, clouding his mind and distracting him on a daily basis, even when he needed to stay 100% focused in his battles.

And it was something that he wasn't used to.

In a positive way.

"Oi! Don't get all worried now, man." Saitama suddenly called, "That's a good thing, relax." He chuckled.

His master's words broke him out of his thoughts.

"I see.." He said.

Suddenly, the same unpleasant feeling from before shot through his mind, making his brow furrow, causing him to remember the bigger picture, and the true facts about this whole thing;

 _'While I'm doing this for sensei's sake, It's still behind his back_ _..'_ He reminded himself, digesting the bitter thought, _'There is nothing for me to be happy about.'_

* * *

The following days consisted of several Tiger-level events that posed no actual challenge to our two heroes, yet after a few days of absolutely nothing to do, they figured this was better than nothing.

"Is it a monster holiday right now or something? Where the hell are all of the strong ones?" The caped bald man asked, shaking his fist from the remains of monster blood on it while letting out a disappointed sigh.

"I don't think monsters celebrate holidays, sensei." Genos answered, stepping closer to him, as he was now done with a group of several low-ranked monsters as well.

Saitama's eyes widened at the sight of him.

"man! I thought _I_ was dirty." He called, noticing the cyborg's clothes were stained with purple blood in several places.

Genos stopped and looked down at his body, his expression turning incredibly displeased at the colorful spots on his jeans and sleeveless hoodie that the street light he was under revealed before him.

"I just washed these, too." He muttered, raising his gaze to his master, who broke into an amused laugh.

"Looks like we both could use some cleaning." The bald man said, stepping towards him, "Let's call it a day, It's hella late, too."

The cyborg nodded as they both began making their way back home.

"These small-fry monsters sure have been gaining up on Z-City lately, huh?" Saitama asked, raising his hand to grab his own chin as he pondered his own theory.

Both heroes were stepping through the completely empty city streets, the late hour and all of the monster attacks lately making it abnormally quiet and impossible to not hold some kind of conversation.

"Yes. I examined and found them all to be of the same kind as well." Genos explained.

Saitama's eyes widened at his disciple.

"Oh! didn't know you could do that." He admitted, surprised.

The cyborg nodded.

"I always make sure to examine our enemies, sensei." He said, his expression determined.

The bald man smiled.

"Good for you, dude. Keep it up."

Suddenly, Genos' attention shifted to a sudden noise coming from their right side. His eyes quickly recognized the establishment and the short girl who stepped outside of it, not forgetting to turn the lights off and lock the doors behind her.

He slowed his walking pace as he watched her for a little longer. For some reason, she was standing in place, all alone, looking all around her as if searching for something.

He stopped completely in his tracks, his metal hand clenching into a fist.

Here it was again.

The familiar need to approach and talk with her.

He shifted his gaze to his master's back, who was still walking before him.

 _'Forgive me, sensei.'_ He thought to himself.

"Sensei, go ahead without me." The cyborg suddenly said, causing his master to stop and turn back in his direction, "I have somewhere that I need to go through, first."

Saitama's expression turned a bit confused.

"..Alright, see ya at the apartment." He said, continuing on his way.

Genos watched as the caped bald man disappeared around the corner, then shifted his eyes back to the girl, who was still standing in the same place, then started stepping in her direction.

Quickly noticing his presence, Lily's eyes widened as she recognized who he was.

"Genos! What are you doing here?" She asked, surprised.

The cyborg stepped closer, the street light above them allowing her to see his stained clothes.

"Woah, are you okay..?" She asked, her expression turning confused at his dirty appearance.

Genos' eyes widened as he suddenly remembered his clothes were still covered with blood.

"Sensei and I were fighting the Tiger-level monsters earlier, we were passing through this area on our way back. I'm fine." He answered, noticing the girl had her hands tucked into the pockets of her dark coat, her thick, white scarf wrapped around her neck and lower part of her face and her nose slightly red from the cold night.

"Oh." She said, her expression turning calm again.

"Why are you standing here all by yourself like that, Lily?" He asked, watching her closely.

The girl looked above his shoulder to the empty road behind him.

"I'm actually waiting for the Blizzard Group's driver to pick me up.." She answered, crossing her arms and shifting her gaze back at him, "He's always late!" Her expression quickly turning displeased.

The cyborg's expression turned serious.

"How unprofessional." He said, looking at the same direction as well.

Suddenly, the girl's brow furrowed at the realization, as she lifted her gaze to meet his.

"Genos, you don't have to wait with me." She said, narrowing her eyes at him as if she had just discovered his secret plan.

The cyborg's expression turned even more serious.

"Don't be irrational. I can't leave you all alone at this hour when the Tiger-level monster attacks have been increasing lately." He determined.

Lily shot him with an incredibly displeased expression.

"Genos, I'm a B-class hero, I can take care of myself, you know." She explained.

The cyborg kept quiet for as she continued;

"Besides, if our driver sees you, he'll totally run and tell everybody and then I'll have a lot of explaining to do."

Genos' expression didn't waver.

"As an S-class hero I can't agree to that." He insisted, crossing his arms at her, "Leaving a girl outside by herself at this late hour is unacceptable."

Lily's mouth formed a small pout.

"You're way too stubborn." She determined, shaking her head up at him, "Fine. But as soon as we see him get closer - You run! Got it?"

Genos nodded, pleased at the girl's approval, then stepped to stand by her side in a way that would access him an easy route out of the place as quickly as possible when the time comes.

"I'm gonna buy myself something hot to drink, do you want anything?" She asked, stepping to the nearest vending machine.

The cyborg pondered the girl's offer.

 _'I am rather thirsty, actually.'_ He thought to himself, following in her direction and fixing his eyes on the red machine.

"I'll have whatever." He said, examining the options it had to offer, recognizing not even one of them.

Lily smiled up at him.

"Alright then, this one's really good." She said, paying the price for two cans of tea that the cyborg didn't know of.

The machine rattled and spat the two cans out with a loud noise, as the girl quickly bent down, collecting them out of it.

Rising back up, she turned in his direction and presented him with the product.

"Here!" She chirped happily, extending her hand to him.

Genos quickly accepted her offer, and opened the can, taking a sip of the warm drink.

His eyes widened at the flavor.

"It's good." He determined.

Lily giggled.

"Right? It's my favorite." She said, opening her own can as well.

Wrapping both of her hands around the warmth, she lifted her eyes back at the cyborg.

"Come to think of it.. You're a cyborg, yet you can still drink fluids?" The girl asked, her expression turning interested.

Genos nodded.

"Dr. Stench, who agreed to transform me into what I am today made sure to leave my body as human as possible, so I can still digest food and drinks." He explained.

Lily stared up at him for a few moments.

"You weren't always a cyborg?" She asked, her blue eyes fixed on him.

Genos kept quiet for a while, as he shifted his gaze away from her.

"Ah, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to.." Her expression became panicked as she realized his reason was none of her business, and may be something that he'd rather not talk about.

 _'I haven't shared what happened with anyone in such a long time.'_ He thought to himself, his free hand clenching into a fist and his expression turning serious.

He would lie if he said that he wasn't interested in her opinions about his reasons. After everything that they already know about each other, eventually sharing his past was only natural, right?

But was dumping this heavy subject on this girl really a good idea, right now?

He was only keeping her company until her ride comes, after all.

"I won't go into the details." He said, shifting his gaze back to her, "I just wanted to get stronger."

 _'For now, this will do.'_ He agreed with himself.

Lily only stared up at him for a few more moments in silence.

Suddenly, a small, old-looking car appeared from around the corner, causing both of them to shift their attention in its direction.

The girl's eyes widened.

"Ahhh! Genos, you have to go!" She called, quickly raising her hands to push the cyborg away, who was surprisingly heavy.

His eyes widened with confusion.

"I understand, you don't have shove me like that." He said, raising an eyebrow at the girl before him.

"Then go already." Her mouth shifted into a troubled smile as she returned both of her hands back at her sides, looking back at the car who was quickly getting closer.

Genos shifted his gaze to said car and quickly examined it.

 _'What an old, tattered-looking thing.'_ He thought to himself.

"Goodbye, then." He said to the girl.

"Bye! Thanks for unnecessarily waiting with me." She teased, sticking her tongue out at his direction.

The cyborg narrowed his eyes down at her, then quickly jumped up, high enough to land on top of one of the nearest buildings.

He watched as the vehicle stopped before Lily, who quickly stepped inside it, his eyes following it as it drove away, safely.

 _'I should think of an excuse to sensei.'_ He thought to himself, realizing his master will definitely be interested in where his disciple had been for the last 40 minutes.

* * *

 **A/N: Even Saitama can get suspicious.**

 **Thanks for the clarification about cyborgs, guys! :)**

 ***RevolverVincentRaikov - Actually, Lily just had her first lines in the original web-comic the very last update. I was really happy to see her have an actual dialogue there. In Murata's version, she appears in an extra chapter called "Struggle of the Blizzard Group".**

 **About the windows, Haha, I actually didn't even think about that, although I don't recall reading anywhere that the HQ has absolutely none.**

 ***theawesomejodi14 - Thanks! I personally think that a fanfic about the relationship between a male/female character should sometimes just be nice, simple friendship.**

 ***ApexUtopia - Thanks! I'm glad you liked the feelsy parts ^^ I must admit that for a gag series, the characters have convincing depths to them which I find very realistic. The contrast is amusing.**


	6. Mistake

**~Chapter 6~**

* * *

Opening the door to the apartment as quietly as he could, Genos blinked at the dim-lighted space before him. He could hear the TV still working, and he figured his master was probably still up, watching it.

 _"Where were you, dude?"_

 _"Why were you acting so strangely?"_

 _"Would you just tell me what the hell's going on, already?"_

Swallowing hard, He prepared himself to face all of the inevitable questions.

Stepping inside and closing the door behind him, his serious expression quickly softened as his eyes shifted to the center of the room, where he found his bald master to be sound asleep on the coffee table in front of the loud TV, with his head rested on top of both of his gloved hands.

The cyborg stayed in his place for a few more moments, simply staring at him.

Moving right next to him, he quickly found the remote and turned the loud appliance off, his expression turning incredibly displeased as he noticed Saitama was still in his hero suit, which was covered with monster blood.

 _'Really, sensei.. At least take a shower before you sit down to watch TV..'_ He thought to himself, narrowing his eyes at the new stains which now decorated the carpet below the bald man.

The cyborg simply let out a deep sigh, then grabbed the nearest blanket to cover his sleeping master.

 _'I guess I should go get cleaned up_ _myself..'_ He thought to himself, looking down at his own stained appearance.

Making his way to the bathroom, Genos quickly replaced his dirty garments with fresh new ones. He made sure to give them a slight wash before adding them to the dirty pile of clothing on the ground to prevent any foul smell that may surprise him the next day.

Then, he returned to his master's side, and quickly dozed off into sleep mode.

* * *

The following day started with the familiar loud siren warning everyone of an upcoming monster threat, which caused both of our two heroes to wake up all at once and barely have any time to eat breakfast. They did, however, manage to find _some_ time to have one of them take a shower in order to get rid of his awful stench before they left to fight. There was no other choice; It was simply unbearable.

The cyborg simply waited at the door for his master to finish, making use of the time to do a double-check on all of his systems to make sure that everything was okay, just in case.

 _'We might_ _be too late already..'_ He thought to himself, letting out a worried sigh.

"Genos I'm all cleaned!" The bald man suddenly declared, running out of the bathroom to his closet at full speed, managing to put on a full new, clean outfit at a remarkable record-breaking time of 0.05 seconds.

They both quickly stepped out of the apartment and made their way into the street, passing through a crowd of hysterical, screaming people running from the opposite direction.

"Sensei, its close." Genos determined, his expression serious and his eyes fixed on the distance.

He blinked as he suddenly realized something that he wasn't familiar with;

 _'This energy's not ordinary.. What's going on..?'_ He thought to himself, trying to somehow analyze what kind of monster they were up against, his eyes narrowing at its vague figure which could now be seen through the thick, dusty air before them.

They both decided to simply wait in their place for the strange beast to get closer.

"Hmm.. It sure is taking long." Saitama said, putting one hand on his waist, his expression confused.

Genos shifted his gaze to his master.

"Sensei, something's wrong." He said, grabbing the bald man's attention.

He blinked at his disciple.

"What do you mean?"

The cyborg shifted his gaze back and kept it fixed on the blurry figure at the distance.

"I'm getting disrupted, inconsistent readings from this creature." He explained, his expression turning serious, "I might be mistaken, but I don't think what we're both looking at here is the real thing."

The bald man's expression turned even more confused.

"Huh?" He asked, scratching his head.

"I shall demonstrate." Genos said, lifting his right hand at its direction and firing a powerful shot of fire, completely piercing through the dusty air and clearing it out to reveal.. Nothing. No monster.

 _'I knew it.'_ He thought to himself, a pleased smirk now showing on his face when he could confirm his theory was indeed correct.

"What the hell.. It's gone?" Saitama asked, staring wide eyed at where the figure had just stood.

Neither of them said anything for a few moments.

Then, the cyborg blinked as he suddenly realized.

 _'Could it be..?'_ He turned his attention to his master, "Sensei, it seemed to have been a diversion-"

Before he could manage to finish his sentence, a huge, incredibly strong gust of wind shot at both of their direction, knocking Genos back and crashing him into the wall far behind him.

Saitama simply stood his ground, staring wide eyed at whoever appeared before him.

"You!" The tall, floating woman called, her expression furious.

"Oh." The bald man blinked as he recognized Rank 1 of B-class; Blizzard of Hell.

Her expression only turned angrier at his indifference to the situation.

"Saitama!" She yelled, her green eyes glaring at him, "How dare you attack us like that?!"

Hearing this, Genos lifted himself from under the rubble which covered him completely. He raised his eyes to the furious woman in front of both him and his master, processing her question.

 _'She said we 'attacked' her? What is that woman talking about?'_ He asked himself, dusting his clothes off and stepping forward, closer in her direction.

"Genos only fired his attack at the monster, though." Saitama explained, scratching his bald head.

"There was no monster, you idiot!" The woman suddenly shot at him, gritting her teeth, "It was an obvious hologram. A distraction to appear before heroes and make them fire at it so their attack could only cause destruction to the city. And you both fell for it, carelessly firing your shot at its direction and almost hurting a few of my group members!"

Genos' eyes widened at her words.

 _'I almost hurt.. Her group members..?'_ He thought to himself, his expression quickly turning worried.

Not only did his attack almost accidentally hit humans, but the Blizzard Group of all people..?

"Look-" Saitama started, only for his words to get cut off by his disciple;

"I apologize." The cyborg quickly said, both of his hands clenching into a fist, "My attack was indeed too rash. I never meant to hurt you or any of your group members."

He suddenly found himself desperately wanting to confirm that Lily was indeed okay after his reckless act.

But how would he do that without looking suspicious? Or maybe it was already time to pull the plug on this whole secret? But this was certainly not the place or time..

His mind was in a turmoil.

 _'What do I do..?'_ He asked himself.

"Its fine." Fubuki suddenly said, grabbing his attention, "My group members were skilled enough to dodge your attack, so none of them got hurt." She lowered her hands at both of her sides, her expression softening, yet still angry.

Hearing this, Genos let out a sigh.

"I see." He said.

The woman shifted her attention to Saitama, who was simply staring at his disciple in silence.

"You're his master," she called to him, making him look at her direction, "It's _your_ duty to keep him away from recklessness. Keep that in mind!" And with that, she flew back at the direction where she came from.

Neither of them said anything for a while.

"Man, she was pissed." Saitama said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Genos lowered his gaze to his feet.

 _'I need to be more careful.'_ He determined to himself, suddenly feeling very conscious of his actions.

Noticing his disciple was looking incredibly worried, the bald man reached his hand and patted him on his back.

"Genos, its okay. It happens." He reassured him, smiling at him, "Learn from your mistakes and move on."

The cyborg lifted his gaze to his master.

"Yes, sensei.." He said.

* * *

Walking through the familiar Hero Association HQ's hallway, the cyborg was lost in his thoughts.

It has already been a week since that incident with the fake monster, yet somehow, Genos found himself unable to shake the guilty feeling off. Time only seemed to make it worse, even, as it kept throwing him back into that day; that single moment before he had made that mistake, making him think of a thousand other options to demonstrate what he meant to his master in a different, far smarter way.

He felt ashamed.

But why.. was he feeling _this_ bad about the whole thing?

He had made reckless decisions in the past, and just as his master said, he learned from his mistakes and moved on. But this one bothered him immensely. Too much, even.

He swallowed hard.

 _'I can't_ _let that mistake occupy my every thought like that.'_ He thought to himself, his metal hand clenching into a fist, _'I must let it go already.'_

Then, just as he made his turn around the corner, he was bumped by a short person, and his face was filled with two, white lilies and their pleasant smell.

"Ow!" The girl called, taking a step back and holding her aching nose which hit against hard, warm metal.

As she lifted her gaze to apologize to whoever she just ran into, her blue eyes widened.

"Genos!" She called, accidentally forgetting to control her voice, and quickly raising both of her hands to cover her mouth.

Luckily for the both of them, not even one hero was in sight.

"Lily.." The cyborg said, surprised.

Then, his expression turned serious.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, watching her closely.

The girl looked all around her to check once again if any of her group members were in sight.

"I came to find you." She said, raising her gaze back to him, "Come with me."

Reaching for his hand, the girl grabbed it and pulled him after her as she started stepping in an unknown direction.

The cyborg's eyes widened at her unexpected actions.

 _'She came to find me..?'_ He processed her words, his eyes fixing on her hold on him.

"Where are we going?" He asked, his expression turning confused.

Lily turned her head at his direction.

"This is the main hallway, we're going somewhere quieter. Just come with me, okay?" She answered, her expression unreadable.

Genos stared at her for a few moments in silence as the girl turned back to face forward.

 _'She looks.. angry.'_ He thought to himself, swallowing hard, the familiar guilty feeling quickly filling him up, once again.

* * *

 **A/N: Fubuki makes an angry appearance :)**

 **And a slight cliff-hanger there as well, what's Lily thinking?**

 ***finnjake, Hispanicin, Carlmike94 - Thank you!  
**

 ***ApexUtopia - Well, Fubuki doesn't fancy Saitama, so that fact affects her members as well. And we shall see about the development! ^^(But you just gave me a brand new idea, so thanks.)**

 ***BakedPopsicles - Thanks! I'm glad to know you like how I write her character. ^^**


	7. Past

**A/N: Early update! :)**

 **~Chapter 7~**

* * *

The cyborg could only obediently follow Lily's quick steps into an area that he hasn't seen before as she pulled him by the hand, after her.

Her palm was tiny compared to his, but her hold surprisingly firm.

Neither of them said a word as they continued stepping deeper and deeper into a this mysterious place the girl was leading them both into.

Quickly making use of the advanced GPS system Dr. Stench was kind enough to equip him with, Genos scanned the floor to understand his current location. He would've easily just asked the girl dragging him into who knows where, but he found himself incredibly conscious to every word that may leave his mouth and only somehow make things worse.

His expression turned confused as he swallowed hard.

 _'Why is she so quiet..?'_ He desperately wondered to himself, staring at the girl's back.

How he wished she would say something. Anything.

This silence was absolutely nerve-racking to him, and the more it went on, the more the cyborg felt the need to break it; to understand what this girl was thinking.

Besides, he didn't like this strange, new situation between them.

"Lily, I'm sorry." He suddenly said, his voice low and his expression troubled.

The girl stopped in her tracks, then turned around in the cyborg's direction, quickly letting go of his hand.

Staring up at him, Her expression was still unreadable, which wasn't helping for his nervousness.

Suddenly, she crossed her arms.

"You should be." She said, raising an eyebrow at him.

Genos' expression softened as he could finally hear her voice after this long session of silent-treatment, and he let out a loud sigh.

Confused by his reaction, Lily stared at him for a few moments.

"What.. are you doing?" She asked, watching the cyborg lean against the wall next to him, then slowly slide down into a sitting position on the floor, his legs bent and his metal arms resting on each of his knees.

"I'm relieved." He said, smiling to himself.

Sitting herself down next to him, the girl's expression only turned more confused.

"About what?" She asked, her blue eyes fixed on him.

The cyborg shifted his gaze to her.

"I didn't like this uncertainty between us, it made me feel so troubled." He admitted.

Lily's eyes widened at his words and she kept silent for the longest time.

Then, her expression turned serious as she once again crossed her arms at his direction.

"You still have a lot of explaining to do." She said, narrowing her eyes at him, her mouth forming a small pout.

Genos stared at her for a few moments in silence, then breathed deep.

"That was poor judgment on my side." He started, his expression turning serious, "I've made a mistake."

Hearing this, Lily lowered her arms to rest on her lap as her expression turned somewhat worried.

"Do you always fight this impulsively..?" She asked.

The cyborg kept silent as he simply stared at the girl sitting beside him.

Then, he leaned his head back against the wall behind him, shifting his gaze upward.

"It's still something that I'm working on." He admitted, his eyes narrowing at the fluorescent lights above him, "Letting my guard down, attacking without thinking of the consequences, being rash and impulsive.."

Lily kept silent as he continued;

"I'm still trying to get rid of all of these bad habits of mine from the past."

Neither of them said anything for a few moments.

"The past..?" The girl asked, watching him closely.

Shifting his gaze back to her, Genos' expression turned serious.

He breathed deep as he figured this was probably a good time to just share everything already.

"As I've mentioned to you before, I wasn't always a cyborg." He started, watching Lily closely, "I was a normal human once, and I was fortunate to experience a carefree, ordinary life."

Lily's expression turned sad as she kept silent, listening to his every word.

"One day, a crazy cyborg attacked my town. My entire family was killed, and only I survived." Genos shifted his gaze to the distance, once again, "Dr. Stench who passed through my destroyed town pursuing the cyborg himself found me by pure coincidence. My body was in too much of a poor condition, so I begged him to turn me into a cyborg as well so I could have my revenge on that terrible being who took everything from me, and he complied."

As he turned his golden eyes back to the girl, Genos noticed Lily was listening to him with her full attention.

"When I left to start my journey I had only one thing in mind – finding and erasing that cyborg. But I was so involved in that purpose that I sometimes forgot about anything else a hero should take into consideration; saving civilians, measuring my attacks carefully to not harm anyone but the monsters, not letting my guard down.. Dr. Stench warned me from recklessness, but I was too stubborn to listen, and I've made countless mistakes along the way. The same bad habits that haunt me to this very day."

The cyborg's heavy words were left to hover in the air above the two teens as they sat on the ground of the completely empty side-corridor they randomly ended up in, both of them incredibly quiet.

"I'm sorry." Lily suddenly said, her gentle voice piercing through the silence, and her expression a mixture of sadness and frustration as she lowered her gaze to her hands in her lap, "I had no idea."

Genos stared at her for a few more moments.

"It's alright." He said, his voice low, "It happened 4 years ago, and I've learned to accept my past as a part of who I am today."

The girl lifted her gaze back to meet his.

"That's very brave of you, to go out and try to find that bad guy all by yourself like that." She said.

"I would have considered myself as nothing more than a coward if I didn't." He answered her.

Then, the cyborg's expression turned serious as he continued;

"However, before I face him I must learn how to completely get rid of my old habits."

Lily pondered his words for a few moments.

"Well, at least you know they're bad and you try to stop." The girl suddenly said, grabbing his attention, "It could've been worse; you could've been unaware of those habits completely."

The cyborg's brow furrowed.

"But I keep making these mistakes, which only proves to me that I haven't changed at all." He said, shifting his gaze to his hand and clenching it into a fist.

Lily moved into his line of vision.

"You're wrong." She said, causing his eyes to widen, "The moment you made a decision to change is already the moment you've started changing."

Genos simply stared at her for a few moments as he processed her words.

 _'Have I already.._ _started changing..?'_ He wondered to himself.

"Is that saying true?" He asked, watching her closely.

The girl smiled.

"Well, I believe it is." She answered.

Genos let out a deep breath.

"I see. I'll take your word for it, then." He said.

Staring at Lily for a few more moments, the cyborg couldn't help but notice that as always, he felt a lot calmer after their conversation.

"How do you do that?" He suddenly asked her, his expression interested.

The girl only seemed confused about his bizarre question.

"Do what?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

Genos' continued his staring for a few more moments.

"Make me feel so at ease when I talk to you." He answered her.

Lily's blue eyes widened at his honest reply.

Then, she crossed her arms at his direction and straightened her back, a proud smile showing on her face.

"Maybe you should start calling me 'sensei' as well." She jokingly said, sticking her tongue at him.

The cyborg's eyes widened.

"A bit too wishful there, shorty." He mocked her, crossing his arms at her direction as well.

Lily's expression turned into pure shock.

"Hey!" She protested, causing the cyborg to break into a sincere laugh.

The girl stopped and stared at him for a few moments in silence.

"Wow, I didn't know you could actually laugh." She said, surprised.

Genos' brow furrowed in confusion.

"Of course I can."

Lily smiled wide at him.

"That's good." She said, suddenly remembering they were both sitting in the middle of a random, completely empty corridor, as she looked all around her with a slightly troubled expression.

"What's wrong?" Genos asked, confused by her actions.

The girl shifted her gaze back to him.

"I'm not sure where we are.." She admitted, "I tried to find us a quiet spot to talk in but I'm not really sure how to get back now.."

The cyborg raised an eyebrow at her.

 _'Unpredictable as ever.'_ He thought to himself.

"Come with me." He said, lifting himself back to stand on his feet and reaching his metal hand down to the girl, who was still sitting on the floor, looking up at him.

She lifted her hand to grab his own and he quickly pulled her up to her feet as well.

"You know where we are?" She asked.

Genos nodded.

"I have a built-in GPS system and I've scanned our way here when you pulled me after you." He admitted.

Lily's expression turned surprised.

"Wow, how useful." She said, her expression interested.

As Genos lead them both back, He noticed Lily was walking incredibly close behind him. So close that it he feared he might hit her with his legs the next step he would take.

Confused, the cyborg stopped and turned back in her direction.

"Why are you sticking to me like that?" He asked.

Lily raised her troubled expression to him.

"I was trying to hide behind you.." She said, clenching her fists, "The Blizzard Group and _especially_ Miss Fubuki are all incredibly displeased at what happened the other day."

Genos' brow furrowed at her words.

Somehow, it had completely slipped his mind that both of their groups are somewhat of enemies, and especially right now after all that had happened.

 _'Being seen with me will only cause her trouble..'_ He concluded to himself.

He raised his hand to grab his chin as he pondered their options.

Then, his eyes widened as a new idea came to his mind.

"I'll scan the floor to see if there are any human signals." He said, activating something he hasn't used for a very long time.

Lily watched the cyborg closely with wide eyed.

"Is there anything that you can't do?" She asked, giggling at him.

Genos' eyes suddenly widened.

"Damn!" He said, suddenly grabbing onto the girl's hand and pulling her close to him while hiding behind the nearest and largest plant he could find in one swift movement.

Confused, Lily lifted her gaze to him.

"What is it?" She whispered, her hands folded against his chest as they both stood cramped against each other, the plant's thick leaves hiding them from view.

Genos kept silent and fixed his eyes at the direction of the approaching male voices.

Lily's eyes widened as she could recognize both men as they stepped from around the corner, her expression turning into pure horror as she realized the situation she was in and what would happen if they somehow noticed both her and Genos at that particular moment.

Luckily for the both of them, the two Blizzard Group members walked right past them without suspecting a thing.

The girl let out a deep sigh.

Noticing Lily suddenly relaxed completely, the cyborg looked down at her direction.

 _'She was really worried about this.'_ He thought to himself.

Then, the girl lifted her gaze to him.

"Thank you, that was close." She said, looking the most relieved he had ever seen her.

As they both stepped away from each other and continued on their way, Lily noticed she was now able to finally recognize their location.

"I take it you know your way to the main hallway from here?" Genos asked.

Lily nodded.

"Yup! Thanks for helping me." She smiled up at him.

The cyborg kept silent for a few moments.

"Are you still working at the Supermarket?" He suddenly asked, surprising himself as he didn't even plan for that question to leave his mouth.

 _'Again.. What's_ _with me?'_ He mentally slapped himself for not controlling his curiosity, once again.

Lily smiled at his question.

"It's my last shift tomorrow, actually." She admitted.

Genos stayed quiet for a few moments at her answer.

"I see." He said.

"Come visit me," The girl suddenly said, surprising him. "I'm doing a double shift. It's gonna be boring."

He ran the events of the next day through his mind, realizing that nothing special was planned by him or his master.

"I will." He said, his expression serious.

Lily smiled as she started stepping away from him.

"See you, then!" She waved him goodbye, and soon, she was gone around the corner and out of his sight.

 _'Her last shift, huh.'_ The cyborg thought to himself.

* * *

 **A/N: Genos finally shares his past which softens angry Lily right away ;)**

 **I feel like I kinda went overboard with what I think Genos is capable of as a cyborg, but whatever. Maybe he can even make coffee, Who knows.**

 **RevolverVincentRaikov - Actually, this is set _after_ Fubuki has fought Saitama, so she knows him to some degree yet not anything beyond that. Lets say they shared some technical details about themselves with each other but nothing more.**

 **I agree that Fubuki and Tatsumaki are both tsunderes,(Must run in the family.) but Fubuki is less of a tsundere in my eyes - she at least admits her feelings to herself just doesn't show them, while Tatsumaki doesn't admit anything and doesn't show anything either.**

 **ApexUtopia - Well, that makes me excited to write! Haha. ^^**

 **(You have an early update now, so you dont have to wait an entire week for it)**

 **Lyre Starry Reinn - I agree with you on that, while they may be very cute as a couple, I see them more as just very good friends ;)**


	8. Urge

**A/N: Oh god, I have so much to do that isn't fanfic-related.. 10 points to whomever can guess where my priorities lie x)**

 **~Chapter 8~**

* * *

The day was finally over, and both heroes stepped inside their apartment after a long session of frequent boring meetings. Saitama quickly made his way to the living room, where he crashed himself down on his futon, turning the TV on and letting out a deep sigh.

"These meetings just prove to be more and more useless as time goes by." The bald man complained, his voice monotone, "I think I even slept through the last one."

Genos nodded.

"You did, sensei." He confirmed, stepping to the kitchen and turning the kettle on to make them both something hot to drink after walking all the way back from the Hero Association HQ out in the cold weather.

Not like either of them suffered from it, but they both always liked coming back home and warm themselves up with a nice, good cup of tea.

"Well, that dude just went on and on about absolutely nothing, staying awake while he spoke was one of the hardest challenges I've faced lately." Saitama chuckled, shifting between the channels.

Genos simply smiled as he poured the hot liquid into two cups.

"I've made sure to record everything if you want to listen to it later, sensei." The cyborg said as he put the kettle down, then carried both cups in his metal hands into the center of the apartment, where his master was sitting.

"Nah," Saitama answered, his gaze still fixed on the loud appliance, "I'm good."

Lowering his golden eyes to the cup he was holding, Genos stared at the dark liquid for a few moments.

His memories suddenly took him back to the night he and Lily waited outside the supermarket for her ride to come pick her up. He could still remember the flavor of the special tea she bought for him to try.

He took a sip from his current drink.

 _'Different.'_ He thought to himself.

"Oi, Genos, Are you listening?" Saitama's words suddenly caught his attention, causing the cyborg to slightly jump.

Noticing he had unintentionally completely ignored what his master said, Genos swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry, sensei." He quickly apologized, "What were you saying?"

The bald man only stared at his disciple for a few moments in silence.

"I said, we need to go grocery shopping tomorrow since we're out of food." He repeated his own words, raising an eyebrow at his direction, "I think it's my turn, though."

The cyborg's eyes widened.

"No, sensei, it's definitely mine." He corrected him.

Without thinking, the words completely escaped his mouth.

Saitama shifted his gaze to the TV.

"Oh, is it?" He asked, "That's odd, weren't you the one who went there last time?"

Genos stopped.

He was.

The cyborg was literally incapable of forgetting their errand schedule, and he knew he was undeniably the last one to go shopping for groceries, which meant it was now definitely his master's turn.

His brow furrowed as he suddenly remembered;

 _'But its.. her_ _last shift..'_ He thought to himself, his expression turning more and more troubled by the second, _'I promised to come visit.'_

He clenched his fists as he raised his head to stare at his master.

"You're wrong sensei, it was you who was the last to go shopping." He lied.

Instant regret filled the cyborg as the terrible sentence left his mouth.

 _'What in the world am I doing..?'_ He thought to himself, clenching his fists even harder, _'I've just deliberately_ _lied to sensei.'_

The cyborg stayed completely silent for the longest time.

"Ah, alright then." His master suddenly said, never breaking eye contact from his favorite show.

Genos fixed his gaze on the bald man.

 _'Sensei.. I'm sorry.'_ He desperately thought to himself, lowering his eyes back to his tea _._

He blinked as he suddenly realized something completely new about himself.

 _'I'm.. incredibly selfish.'_

* * *

"Welcome.." An old, raspy voice called to him from the counter, as the cyborg made his way into the supermarket.

"Ah, Hello." He said as he lightly bowed to the old, bored-looking cashier lady, who he had unintentionally already gotten used to seeing.

His eyes quickly scanned the entire store. There were a few customers around, but no trace of Lily.

"She's on aisle 5." The old cashier suddenly said, raising an eyebrow at his direction.

Genos cleared his throat as he stepped forward into the store.

 _'How embarrassing.'_ He thought to himself, realizing that apparently even the old clerk lady already knows what he's there for.

As he made his way between customers and then around the corner, he could finally find the girl pricing products and putting them on the shelf next to her, as usual.

Lily smiled as she noticed him.

"Hey! You came." She said happily, then stepped closer in his direction.

The cyborg nodded.

"I promised you that I would." He confirmed.

As usual, Genos felt the weight of his worries somehow lift off of him as soon as he saw her, and he let out a small, relieved sigh.

He couldn't ever ignore the soothing, unexplained effect this girl had on him, and he knew that somewhere along the way, he got completely addicted to it.

This urge to see her even made him lie to his master, after all.

Lily giggled.

"How serious!" She teased, then lifted the price gun in her right hand to tap the cyborg's right arm, which left it with a tiny, white label of 355.89 Yen.

Genos' eyes widened at her actions.

Then, he peeled the small sticker off of him and quickly glued it to the girl's cheek, a satisfied smirk showing on his face.

"Ah! Hey!" The girl protested, narrowing her eyes up at him. She then tapped the cyborg with 3 more tiny labels on his face, chest and his shoulders, smiling playfully at him.

"You're asking for it now." He said, then snatched the price gun out of her hands with a swift movement.

Lily's eyes widened as she realized she had been completely robbed from her weapon.

She turned on her heel to run for it, only for Genos to quickly grab her hand and pull her closer to him, using the price gun to tap the top of her head and her face with countless stickers.

"Looks good on you." He teased and crossed his arms at her, as the girl only glared up at him.

Then, Lily's expression turned into a confident smile as she walked back to one of the shelves next to her and pulled a spare price gun out of it.

"Get ready to turn all white!" She called, her blue eyes filled with determination, as she stepped closer to the cyborg.

But Genos managed to quickly grab both of her wrists to prevent her from doing anything.

"As expected from a mere B-class." He said to the struggling girl he was holding, his proud smirk never leaving his face.

Lily narrowed her eyes up at him.

"Hey, isn't that Saitama-sensei?" She suddenly said, looking behind him.

Genos' eyes widened as his entire expression turned into pure shock. He quickly let go of the girl as he turned around with a swift movement.

But his master was nowhere to be found.

"Damn!" he called as he realized he had been tricked, then turned back to face the girl only to be immediately hit by countless, light tapping on his head and face, her left arm tugging on his hoodie to keep him in place as she released her final attack at his direction.

The cyborg grabbed her shoulders.

"Alright! You win." He said, making the girl stop all at once and break into a sincere laugh at the now, completely white cyborg.

Genos smiled down at her.

"You're in a no better condition than I am." He said, letting go, his expression turning displeased at the mess.

But Lily only smiled wide at him.

"Sore loser." She stuck her tongue out at his direction.

The cyborg could only cross his arms down at her in silence.

"What is going on here?" A sudden, loud and confident voice called from the very start of the aisle, making both teens shift at its direction.

Lily's eyes widened as her expression turned into pure horror.

All of the remaining people in the store kept completely quiet as the tall, black wearing woman made her way into the supermarket, her high heels clicking against the marble floor and echoing through the entire place.

"M-Miss Fubuki..!" Lily stuttered, releasing the grip on the price gun she was holding, which crashed to the floor with a loud noise.

Genos kept quiet as his eyes narrowed at her direction.

"Lily!" Fubuki shot at the girl, causing her to straighten up immediately, "I've received a call saying this person keeps bothering you at work, is it true?" She turned her strong gaze to the cyborg.

His brow furrowed.

 _'She_ _had been reported that I'm.. bothering_ _Lily..?'_ He ran her words through his mind once again. Then, Genos shifted his eyes down to the troubled girl next to him.

Lily bit her lower lip as she returned his gaze. He had never seen her this worried before.

The cyborg blinked as he was suddenly filled with an incredibly strong urge, and without a trace of hesitation, he stepped to stand in between the girl and her leader, his expression serious and his hands clenched into fists.

"It's true." He confirmed, his eyes fixed on the tall woman, "I have indeed been bothering this girl lately."

His words were left to hover in the air as neither of the heroes present said anything for the longest time.

"Oi, Genos, what the hell are you doing?"

A sudden, calm voice was heard from behind the tall woman, causing all three of them to turn around in its direction all at once.

Genos' eyes widened as he could confirm that this time, it was the actual person.

"S-sensei..?"

* * *

 **A/N: Busted! also, price gun fights are always fun.  
**

 **My apologies if this chapter feels a little short. Next one will be much longer, I promise *Evil laugh***

 **We're approaching the end, guys! (I assumed this story was gonna be about 10 chapters from the very beginning, so hooray me for sticking with my original planning.)**

 ***Hispanicin, BakedPopsicles, theawesomejodi14, finnjake, Lyre Starry Reinn - Thank you so much!**

 ***ApexUtopia - Yup, that was mentioned in the very first chapter ^^ Thanks!**

 ***RevolverVincentRaikov - Haha, Very hard to imagine indeed. xD**


	9. Truth

**~Chapter 9~**

* * *

All eyes were now fixed on the bald caped man as he stepped closer to the three heroes, standing in the middle of aisle 5. Various whispering could be heard in the air from the civilians still watching as he made his way forward, most of them turned into vicious gossip as they recognized who he was.

Genos froze completely as he simply watched his master with wide eyes.

 _'Sensei's.. Here?'_ He thought to himself, swallowing hard, _'How did he..?'_

"Ahhh, So this is why you were acting so weird lately?" He asked, shifting his confused gaze to Lily, who poked her head from behind the cyborg to see what was going on, "Insisting that it was your turn to go shopping even though it wasn't and coming to this particular branch just so you could visit your girlfriend." He put one hand on his waist as a kind smile showed on his face, "You should've just said so."

Fubuki merely raised an eyebrow as she crossed her hands at his words.

"Well, if that's what all this is about, then obviously I was supposed to be informed as well." She shot at Saitama, then shifted her gaze back to both teens.

Their expressions turned into pure shock as they exchanged looks, then turned back to face their superiors.

 _'Girlfriend...?'_ The cyborg repeated the word in his mind.

"Sensei! That's hardly the case-"

"Miss Fubuki! That's not it-"

They both answered right at the same time, unintentionally tangling their sentences together and making it hard to understand what they were saying, causing Saitama and Fubuki to simply stare at them in silence.

"Genos, it's okay, let me handle this." Lily said as she lifted her blue eyes to the cyborg, then stepped from behind him, her expression a mixture of worry and determination.

But he quickly stretched his metal arm out to block her way.

"No, Lily." He said, his eyes fixed on her and his expression incredibly serious, "You'll get in trouble. This was all my fault to begin with, so I'd like to clarify that fact to your leader."

Lily's expression turned displeased at his words as she lowered herself down to walk below his arm still in the air, then stood right before him, facing his direction and grabbing his full attention.

"I don't need you to cover for me as if you're the only one at fault here." She said, staring up at him, "We both are."

Genos simply stared down at the girl in silence for a few moments, never breaking her eye contact.

"This is gonna take a while isn't it.." Saitama said, lifting his right hand to scratch his bald head.

Fubuki quickly turned to face him.

"You have no right to complain in this situation." She said, her expression quickly turning annoyed, "Having your disciple sneak out to bother my group member at her work right under your nose like that.. How unprofessional."

the bald man turned at the angry woman's direction.

"Should you really be lecturing me about professionalism when you basically knew nothing about this whole thing as well?" He asked her, his words harsh yet his expression incredibly relaxed, which only seemed to further fuel her anger.

"How dare you, Saitama!" She snapped, her expression turning to pure anger.

Both teens shifted their attention at their superiors.

"Miss Fubuki, wait!" Lily suddenly called, stepping closer at the woman's direction.

Genos quickly followed her as he moved forward as well.

"I'm sorry." The girl apologized, bowing her head down, "Genos wasn't bothering me at work.." She explained, lifting her head back up as her expression turned worried again, "He's.. my friend."

"However, I indeed was the one to repeatedly come visit her. I didn't know I was causing trouble, I apologize." He added, causing the girl to narrow her eyes up in his direction at his unwanted addition to her explanation.

"You didn't cause trouble at all." She corrected him, crossing her arms.

The cyborg narrowed his eyes right back at her as he let out a low, displeased grunt.

"I've heard enough." Fubuki suddenly said, then quickly shifted her gaze to the cyborg, "I understand this situation is merely a cause of having an incredibly inadequate master, therefore I will ignore this whole mess, this time."

Genos' brow furrowed at the tall woman's words as his hand clenched into a fist.

 _'Again, thinking and speaking badly of sensei..'_ He thought to himself.

He opened his mouth to defend his master, only to be interrupted by the girl standing next to him.

"That's not true, Miss Fubuki.." Lily started, her voice hesitant and both of her hands clenched into small fists, "Saitama isn't inadequate.. Please don't say that."

The cyborg's eyes widened as he heard the girl defend his master before her leader, instead of him.

 _'Why..?'_ He thought to himself, shifting his gaze down to the girl standing next to him.

He grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing?" He asked her, confused as to why she would choose to go against her superior's opinion like that.

Lily raised her worried gaze to him.

"I know it hurts you when people talk bad about him.." She explained, smiling softly up at him.

Fubuki was left in complete shock at what was going on before her, but she quickly regained her cool, then turned in the bald man's direction, who was simply watching everything that was going on before him, his expression unreadable.

"You..." The tall woman started, her expression turning into pure anger as she glared at him, "Poisoning my underlings like that... You have some nerve..!"

Saitama raised an eyebrow at her direction.

"Me? Again?" He asked, pointing to himself, his expression confused at the fact that somehow, he was always the one to be blamed for everything.

Fubuki raised both of her arms as she started gathering telekinetic energy in her hands.

"First you almost hurt my group members, then you poison them against me.. I'll make you regret ever sticking your nose into my business!" She called, as the whole ground began to shake.

In seconds, the supermarket was left completely empty as the few buyers who were still in the store quickly paid for their purchase and ran for their lives, leaving only the old cashier lady, hiding below her counter in complete and utter terror.

"Miss Fubuki!" Lily's eyes widened, "It's not what you think..!" She tried calming her superior down, but with no success, as the tall, black-wearing woman had already set her mind on Saitama being at fault for this whole mess.

"Get out of here, Lily." Fubuki answered her, her green eyes still fixed on the confused bald man before her.

She lifted her worried gaze to the cyborg.

"Genos! We have to stop them!" Lily called up to him.

But the cyborg didn't answer her.

Instead, he lowered himself down, wrapping one arm behind the girl's back and another under her legs, lifting her easily up to his chest, causing her blue eyes to widen at his unexpected actions.

"What are you-?!" She called to him, confused, as he dashed outside of the supermarket with impossible speed.

As soon as they both left the establishment, an incredibly strong gust of wind and various products shot through the entrance doors, breaking them out of their hinges with massive force and an incredibly loud noise.

Genos lowered himself to a crouching position as he turned his back to the explosion, with Lily still in his arms.

"Genos! Put me down!" Lily called, struggling in his grip.

The cyborg shifted his gaze to her, his expression incredibly serious.

"Only if you promise to not go back in there." He said, watching her closely.

"Why not?! They're unnecessarily fighting each other! What if Miss Fubuki gets hurt..!" She answered him, tugging on his shirt and desperately trying to convince him to let her go.

But Genos' expression didn't waver at her words.

 _'I was already the one to almost harm this girl and her group_ _before.. If something_ _happens_ _to her...'_ He thought to himself, his brow furrowing at the memory.

"Your superior already tried fighting against sensei once," he explained, "She lost, yet she wasn't harmed. Trust me, Lily, Saitama-sensei will never hurt her."

The girl bit her lower lip as she simply stared at the cyborg holding her.

Neither of them spoke for a few moments.

"Okay. I promise I won't try to stop them." She said.

Hearing her words, the cyborg let her down to the ground as she sat next to him.

They both simply watched the store from afar as it suffered one explosion after the other, each one causing more and more destruction.

Neither of them said anything for a while.

"You shouldn't have done that, earlier." Genos suddenly said, causing the girl's attention to shift to him, his golden eyes still fixed at the battle scene.

"Done what?" Lily asked, her expression confused.

The cyborg let out a sigh, then turned to face her.

"Defend sensei." He answered, his gaze fixed on the girl sitting beside him.

Lily simply smiled.

"I'm beginning to understand what you see in him." She said, lifting her hand to place it on his arm, "He seemed to genuinely try and understand what was going on with a very calm attitude. It surprised me.. And.. I think what Miss Fubuki said about him was kind of out of place and rude.."

The cyborg kept silent as he simply stared down at her for the longest time.

 _'What is this..?'_ He thought to himself, never breaking her eye contact.

He couldn't describe the feeling that he was suddenly filled with.

Was it.. Happiness? Pride? Satisfaction? Contentment? Or maybe all of them mixed together..?

He then shifted his gaze down to the ground.

Noticing he was suddenly incredibly quiet, Lily's expression turned confused.

"Genos..? Is everything okay..?" She asked him.

The cyborg lifted his gaze to her.

"I'm.. Not sure what I'm feeling right now." He tried sharing his situation with her, then lifted his hand to ruffle his blond hair, a confused smile showing on his face, "Thank you."

Lily simply stared at him for a few more moments, then broke into a sincere laugh.

"You big softie." She teased, smiling playfully at him.

The cyborg quickly narrowed his eyes at her direction.

Then, his eyes fixed on a single white sticker still glued to her bangs.

Without saying anything, Genos lifted his arm and reached for the girl's head, carefully pulling it out from the blue streak dyed in her hair.

Lily simply watched him in silence.

"Genos, quit flirting. we're leaving." Saitama's voice suddenly called to him, making both teens jolt in surprise.

As they turned to look in his direction, their eyes widened as they noticed how tattered his hero uniform looked, yet surprisingly, the bald man was left without a scratch.

"Sensei..!" The cyborg lifted himself to stand on his feet as Lily quickly followed him.

"Saitama..! I'm not done with you yet..!" The tall woman suddenly stepped through the completely broken entrance, breathing hard, her black hair in a complete mess.

"Miss Fubuki!" Lily's eyes widened at her superior's appearance as she raised a hand to her mouth.

"Let's end it here for today, Fubuki." Saitama called to her, "You're already exhausted."

The tall woman's expression turned displeased as she grabbed the wall next to her for support.

"Damn it.." She muttered.

Lily quickly ran to her leader's side.

Shifting his gaze back to his master, Genos' expression turned serious.

"Sensei, are you alright?" He asked.

The bald man rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm fine, too bad this outfit's ruined now, though.." He said, letting out a sigh.

Then, he put both of his arms on his waist, his expression turning interested.

"So, how long have you guys been going out?" He asked.

Genos' eyes widened at his master's words.

"Ah, no.. sensei.. that's not it." The cyborg tried explaining, swallowing hard, "We're only friends.."

Saitama simply stared at him for a few moments in silence.

"I see, I see." He said, crossing his arms, his expression turning skeptic, "Yup, friends, sure."

The cyborg's expression turned troubled as he noticed Lily was close enough to hear their conversation.

"S-sensei!" He called.

If he could blush from embarrassment at that moment, he would. Thankfully, Dr. Stench skipped that installment as he deemed it completely useless for battle.

Suddenly, he blinked.

 _'Sensei must be finding it hard to believe my words now, after I've kept_ _this whole thing as a_ _secret from him.'_ He thought to himself, his expression turning somewhat sad.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, sensei. I didn't mean to hide this from you.." He apologized, lowering his gaze to the ground, "I hope I can earn your trust once again."

Saitama smiled.

"Dude, it's okay. Relax." He said, chuckling at his disciple's sincere apology, "I was just surprised, that's all."

Genos' lifted his surprised gaze to his master and kept silent for a few moments.

"I'm hungry as hell. Wanna stop for Udon?" The bald man suddenly asked.

The cyborg pondered his offer for a few moments, then shifted his gaze to Lily, who was still helping her superior clean up.

Saitama turned his gaze to both women as well.

"You wanna invite your friend?" He asked, remembering the girl seemed to be somewhat surprisingly in his favor, unlike her superior.

Genos simply nodded, then stepped in both ladies' direction.

* * *

 **A/N: All hell breaks loose, and our bald hero gets dragged into another meaningless fight, completely destroying everything! Good thing it was Lily's last shift.**

 **Fubuki strikes me as a good leader, until she gets too caught up in her anger and pride, which easily clouds her judgement. Saitama and his nonchalant attitude seems like the perfect trigger for that problem.**

 **Also, Some obvious ship tease in this chapter(Even from Saitama!), I have been asked for this, so I hope you guys liked that. ;)**

 **Next chapter will be the last one, I think 10 is a good, nice number to end this story on.**

 **Bloody Kirai - Haha xD Its okay, it does have that feeling to it. Thank you!**

 **Lyre Starry Rain - I hope you'll find the answer satisfying. ^^**

 **ApexUtopia - Ship tease! Ship tease everywhere! ;)**

 **RevolverVincentRaikov - xD I have school and plenty other responsibilities, yet writing relaxes me, so I somehow always prefer to do that over other, much important things that I should be doing instead x)**

 **Last chapter was indeed lacking, I agree. I planned to end it where it did from the beginning, but I didn't have enough content to fill it so it ended up short and kinda dull. Hopefully, this one makes up for that.**

 **Her Pharaoh - Thanks! And ah, finally someone to comment on my grammar. Yup, English isn't my first language so I always figure that I have some mistakes and that you guys are just being really nice about it. x) Sometimes I could be completely blind, but I do my best to correct whatever I notice.**

 **Hispanicin, CielSynema, Chiasmus - Thanks!**


	10. Friends

**A/N: I'm sorry for the late update, I've been terribly busy lately.**

 **~Chapter 10~**

 **FINAL**

* * *

 _'Somehow..'_ The cyborg thought to himself, swallowing hard while staring down at his udon bowl in silence, _'We all ended up coming here..'_

All four heroes were now sitting on the udon place's counter, neither of them saying a word, making it almost unbearably awkward.

Genos glanced to Lily, who was sitting right next to him.

The girl had her hands resting calmly on her lap, yet her posture seemed to be incredibly tense. She raised her gaze to him as she noticed his stare, her expression troubled.

It was as if only by the look on her face, he could hear her thoughts telling him that they have to do something in order to somehow break this awful silence.

The cyborg's expression turned determined as he nodded quietly down at the girl beside him.

Quickly glancing to their far right, both teens simply stared at Saitama as he was nonchalantly eating his food, completely unaware of what was going on around him.

They then turned their gaze to the remaining woman sitting to their far left, She had her hands crossed, her hair and outfit still in a mess, and an incredibly displeased look on her face.

Both teens sighed deeply.

Lily turned in the cyborg's direction once again, asking him to lend her his ears for a moment.

Genos quickly complied and slightly moved down closer in her direction.

"-Start talking about something!-" She whispered, her blue eyes fixed on him.

The cyborg straightened up and pondered her words.

 _'Lily's right. I must think of a conversation topic to somehow ease this strange atmosphere.'_ He thought to himself, his expression turning determined.

Then, he cleared his throat.

"This udon sure is delicious!" He suddenly declared, making Lily raise an eyebrow at his strange choice of words.

Saitama suddenly turned in his direction.

"Yeah! This place is the absolute best!" He called happily, his bowl almost empty.

Lily blinked, amazed by how simple it was to grab the bald man's attention.

"Do you come here a lot?" She asked, smiling while internally praying that this topic would somehow last and save them all from the terrible awkwardness.

Saitama nodded.

"But we should totally come here more often. This stuff is great." He answered her, turning back to finish his dish.

Lily turned her gaze to her own bowl of udon. She was so bothered by the unnerving silence that she somehow forgot all about eating it.

"I've never tried udon before, to be honest." She suddenly said, surprising both Saitama and Genos.

The cyborg's eyes widened as he just watched the girl sitting next to him pull the bowl closer to her and then use the chopsticks in her right hand to lift some of the noodles into her mouth.

For some reason he was suddenly strangely anxious.

"It's so good!" She determined, turning to look up at him, her expression surprised and her blue eyes wide with excitement.

Genos smiled down at her.

"Try it with this sauce on top." He said, presenting her with his favorite addition to the dish.

The girl did as suggested and took another bite of her food.

She lifted one hand to hold the side of her face as her expression turned to pure happiness.

Then, she turned to her superior, who has yet to even touch her bowl of udon.

"Miss Fubuki, you have to try this!" She called to the tall woman sitting next to her, "It's amazing!"

Fubuki let out a sigh.

"I know what udon tastes like. It's nothing new for me, Lily." She answered, her hands still crossed.

Lily's expression turned determined.

"It's nothing like I ever tasted!" She pressed, clenching her free hand into a fist, "You absolutely have to give it a try, especially with this sauce on top!"

The tall woman raised an eyebrow at her excited underling, then released both of her hands to rest on the table before her.

Lily smiled as she watched her superior try the dish.

Fubuki's green eyes widened at the flavor. She then took two more bites and straightened up, quickly using a napkin to clean her mouth.

Her expression turned serious once again as she shifted her gaze to look at both men's direction, "At least you have good taste." She determined through the silky fabric.

Saitama chuckled.

"Good to know we agree on something!" He smiled at her, beckoning the restaurant owner to come closer, "One more, please!"

Fubuki narrowed her green eyes at him.

"Don't let that get to your head." She said, crossing her arms once again, looking at the opposite direction while trying to hide the faint blush in her cheeks.

Lily turned to Genos, who was watching everything that was happening just like her, and smiled wide up at his direction.

The cyborg's expression turned proud as he now felt extremely accomplished.

 _'She seems to have relaxed, now.'_ He thought to himself, shifting his attention from Lily to his food, with her quickly doing the same.

Finally, everyone were enjoying themselves.

* * *

After finishing their meal, all four thanked the restaurant owner, then stepped out from the shop.

It was already evening, and gradually getting colder by the minute.

"Lily." Fubuki suddenly called, shifting her gaze to her underling.

The girl straightened up at the sound of her name.

"Yes, Miss Fubuki?" She asked, her full attention on her superior.

"I've called the Blizzard Group's driver, he'll be here shortly." The tall woman answered.

Lily blinked.

"Oh, okay." She said, glancing over in the cyborg's direction.

Hearing this, Genos blinked.

 _'They're leaving, huh.'_ He thought to himself, lowering his stare down to his feet as he realized the only time he'll be able to meet Lily now would be at the Hero Association meetings. Unfortunately for him, those meetings were unpredictable, and could be held from twice a week to even once in two months, depending on the situation.

He swallowed hard and kept silent.

Watching everything that was happening before him, Saitama suddenly stepped forward.

"Lily can stay with us if that's okay with you, Fubuki." He said, placing one hand on his waist and smiling, "We live really close and Genos could walk her home later, or to your secret base or whatever."

All three heroes' expressions turned surprised at his sudden suggestion.

Genos lifted his head to stare at his master.

 _'Sensei..?'_ He asked himself, confused at how could his master read into his thoughts like that.

"What are you talking about, Saitama?" The tall woman started, her expression turning irritated, "I won't let you have a chance to poison my precious Lily against me any longer, especially when I'm not around."

Lily's eyes widened at her superior's words.

"Miss Fubuki...?" She said, feeling the blush cover her face.

Genos stared at the girl for a few moments, then his expression turned serious as he shifted his gaze to her superior.

"I'm afraid you are mistaken." He said, grabbing the tall woman's attention, "Sensei doesn't have any intention to turn Lily against you. He suggested that for my sake."

Fubuki crossed her arms at him.

"Your sake?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at his direction.

Lily only blinked at his words.

"I value the girl as my close friend." He admitted, clenching both of his metal hands into fists.

Neither of the heroes present said a word for a few moments.

Then, Fubuki shifted her gaze to her underling, lowering herself to whisper something in her ear.

Confused by what was going on before him, Genos tried reading Fubuki's lips in order to understand what she was telling the girl. Unfortunately for him, it was swift and he didn't have a clear look in order to process the movement.

The girl blushed and only nodded at her superior's direction, as she straightened herself back up.

Suddenly, a loud screech of tires was heard from behind them, making all four of them turn around in their direction.

It was a brand-new, shiny, black colored car with dark windows.

 _'That car..'_ The cyborg thought to himself as he quickly examined it, realizing it had a matching plate number to the old, busted-looking one the Blizzard Group owns.

Fubuki smiled and walked over to the fancy vehicle, opening the door to its back seat and turning back to look at the three heroes remaining.

"That girl is a skilled B-Class Hero, Remember that." She said, shifting her gaze to both Genos and Saitama, then stepped inside. The engine roared loudly as the vehicle drove away from the area, quickly disappearing into the distance.

Saitama shifted his attention to the girl.

"Nice car." He said, his expression impressed.

Lily giggled.

"Yeah, took a while but we were finally able to afford it." She said proudly.

Suddenly, her expression turned troubled.

"I'm sorry about Miss Fubuki." She apologized sincerely, joining her hands together, "She just cares a lot about all of her underlings."

Saitama smiled kindly.

"Ah, don't worry about it." He said, shifting his gaze to his disciple, "I guess I should pray for you, though." He patted him on his back a few times.

Genos' eyes widened.

"Sensei..!" He called, narrowing them at his teasing master.

"Oh!" The bald man suddenly called, surprising both teens, "We didn't even manage to buy any groceries in the end 'cause we totally destroyed the place! We got nothing to offer her."

Genos nodded at his master's words.

"That's true." He confirmed as he ran the events of the last few hours through his mind.

The bald man pondered his options for a few moments.

"Alright, I'll head up to the supermarket next to the apartment and I'll meet you guys there." Saitama said, suddenly lowering himself into a running stance.

Then, he disappeared in a flash, causing a strong gust of wind to run through the area after him.

"Wow.." Lily said as she fixed her hair, her expression surprised.

Genos shifted his gaze to the girl.

He suddenly recalled his opinions about Blizzard Of Hell and the way he talked about her, causing him to swallow hard and feel incredibly ashamed of his obvious misjudgment.

"I'm sorry about doubting your leader, previously." He apologized, his expression serious, "I can see she now puts her trusted subordinates in top priority."

The girl stared up at him for a few moments, then broke into a sincere laugh.

"It's okay, Miss Fubuki just takes a while to trust someone, but when she does, she would do anything for that person." She started, tucking her hands into the pockets of her light blue hoodie as a faint smile spread on her now blushed face, "I'm sure she'll come to completely trust you too, eventually."

Genos stared down at her for a few more moments as they both began stepping in the apartment's direction.

"Why is it, that every time you talk about her, you make that expression?" He suddenly asked her, his golden eyes fixed on her.

Lily's eyes widened.

"What expression?" She asked, staring up at him.

The cyborg leaned closer to her, making her flinch.

"You seem to blush a lot, and have this dreamy, unexplained look in your eyes." He determined.

The girl's mouth opened slightly as her whole face turned red.

"W-what!" She stuttered, stepping backwards, not noticing a biker coming fast in her direction.

Genos moved quickly and grabbed the confused girl's arm, pulling her closer, away from the sudden danger.

"Be careful." He said, raising an eyebrow at her reckless reaction, as Lily quickly pulled away from his grip, her face still incredibly red.

 _'Will I ever understand what's going through this girl's head..?'_ he wondered to himself, fixing his eyes on the girl walking beside him as neither of them said anything for a while.

"Miss Fubuki is just great, that's all." She suddenly said, glancing up at his direction, "I'm sorry if I made strange expressions or whatever."

The cyborg processed her words for a few moments.

"I didn't find them strange.." He answered her, shifting his gaze away.

Lily's expression turned confused at his words.

Then, she narrowed her eyes up at his direction.

"What about you?" She asked, grabbing his attention, "You always seem so incredibly worried for your precious master as if you guys are married or something."

Genos swallowed hard.

"Sensei is a great Hero, but too many people fail to see it." He started, his expression determined, "I have to speak my mind when I hear injustice towards him, this has nothing to do with that sort of thing."

Lily broke into a giggle.

"I know, I was only teasing. When are you ever gonna not fall for it?" She admitted, smiling playfully up at him.

Genos' expression turned displeased.

"I think you understand by now that I take things very seriously, Lily." He said, crossing his arms.

The girl smiled wide.

"I know, it's cute." She said.

The cyborg's eyes widened at her sudden statement as he stopped right in his tracks.

 _'Was I just called.. 'Cute'?'_ He tried processing what had just happened as his expression turned into pure shock.

This was the first time he had ever heard anyone describe him as such.

Lily stopped as well, simply staring at him in confusion.

He fixed his gaze on her, his expression turning into a mixture of determination and confusion.

"I'm S-Class Rank 14, also registered as 'Demon Cyborg' by the Hero Association itself, I cannot be 'cute'!" He protested, lowering his arms back to both of his sides and clenching his hands into fists.

Lily simply tucked both of her hands back into her hoodie.

"Yes, you can." She said, sticking her tongue out at his direction, "Also, being so serious while admitting I was your _valuable friend_ earlier - I was touched." she smiled wide at him.

 _'This girl, really.'_ He thought to himself, narrowing his eyes at her direction, _'One minute she's flustered and shy and the next one she's calling me 'cute' and teasing me..'_

"C'mon already, you don't wanna keep Saitama waiting, do you?" Lily suddenly asked, then continued walking.

 _'Unpredictable as ever.'_ He thought to himself, quickly catching up to her.

He didn't completely understand why he was enjoying her company so much, but if he learned one thing from this girl, it was that its okay not to know all of the answers, all the time.

END

* * *

 **A/N: And we're finished! Yay.**

 **So this story has finally reached its end at 10 chapters after I originally thought the story line itself would take about half the amount, but oh well.**

 **Thank you all for supporting this fic! It was fun seeing how many readers entered each update to eventually grant this thing with 4,500 views. Thank you!**

 **And to my loyal reviewers that I absolutely loved hearing what you had to say on each chapter;**

 **PRrussiaGC, finnjake, Spikingthebeast, rangel29782, ApexUtopia, RevolverVincentRaikov, theawesomejodi14, BakedPopsicles, Hispanicin, Lyre Starry Reinn, Phant0mz0ne, Chiasmus, Bloody Kirai, CielSynema, Her Pharaoh, Carlmike94, Darkinstars and Guests!**

 **I appreciate your feedback very much! :)**

 **As I've mentioned on my profile, I'm taking suggestions now, so go check the details if you wanna introduce me to new stuff that I might like and you maybe wanna see me write about.(I'm always up for new experiences.)**

 **Again, thank you, and I'll be happy to know your thoughts about this last chapter and this fic as a whole ^^**


End file.
